Plan(e)t Of Lust
by Tayoel
Summary: An expedition on a newly discovered planet turns in a day of fun, sex and strange occurrencies for the girls of the landing squad. Femslash, orgy and more.
1. Part I

**_PLAN(E)T OF LUST_**

Deanna Troi uscì dalla navetta e mise piede sul pianeta sconosciuto. Era ancora più bello di quanto non avessero mostrato i sensori dell'Enterprise: il clima era caldo e con la giusta dose di umidità, la vegetazione era molto folta e simile alle piante caducifoglie della Terra, persino l'erba faceva pensare di trovarsi su di un prato di un qualsiasi mondo appartenente alla federazione.

Alle spalle della mezza-betazoide, il tenente Tasha Yar fu la seconda umana a calpestare l'erba del prato alieno, rimanendo anch'essa sbalordita dalla bellezza del paesaggio. Sul suo mondo d'origine aveva avuto ben altre priorità che osservare il panorama, fin da quando era nata, e quel posto le sembrava ancora più paradisiaco di quanto non apparisse all'altro membro dell'equipaggio, abituata ai lussureggianti giardini di Betazed.

La terza persona ad uscire dalla navetta lo fece con un larghissimo sorriso stampato sul volto, gli occhi orientaleggianti spalancati e luccicanti di gioia. Keiko, da botanica qual'era, era estasiata dalla visione di un intero ecosistema alieno, apparentemente formato da sole piante, e per di più così simili a quelle del suo pianeta natio. In quel luogo avrebbe potuto fare analisi e raffronti con altri organismi vegetali fino a che ne avesse avuto voglia. Non vedeva l'ora di cominciare.

L'ultima a sbarcare sul pianeta fu il medico di bordo, il dottor Beverley Crusher. Anch'essa non potè far altro che ammirare il panorama con la bocca semiaperta, affascinata come le sue tre colleghe dall'aspetto del corpo celeste appena scoperto. La donna stava osservando il bosco che circondava la radura dove la navetta era atterrata con la stessa euforia prettamente scientifica della ragazza dai capelli neri scesa poco prima di lei, ma anche con qualcosa di più: essere in grado di studiare di persona l'ecosistema di quel mondo la eccitava, si sentiva come una dei tanti pionieri che spesso l'Enterprise aveva trasportato sulle varie colonie a loro designate, con tutto il senso di avventura che tale idea comportava. Era una fortuna che il forte campo magnetico del pianeta rendesse estremamente difficoltoso il teletrasporto, le analisi orbitali e le comunicazioni: senza tali limitazioni l'umana non avrebbe potuto provare quella sensazione di irraggiungibilità che le provocava tali emozioni avventurose.

"Consigliere Troi ad Enterprise" disse la ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e mossi, premendo la spilla appuntata sulla sua uniforme.

"La as…CZZZT…olto, Consigliere." le rispose la voce deformata e disturbata del capitano Jean-Luc Picard.

"Siamo arrivate sul pianeta. Non c'è traccia di insediamenti o di vita umanoide, Capitano, come facevano supporre le analisi."

"Faccia atten…CZZT…ne, Consigliere, senza un…CZZZZT…lisi completa non sappiam….CZZZZZTT…re se il pianeta os...CZT…ti creature ostili."

"Le nostre analisi non rilevano forme di vita animale nel raggio di qualche chilometro" dichiarò la dottoressa Crusher, intenta ad osservare il suo Traecorder. "Pare che il pianeta presenti solo vita vegetale".

"Condivido, Capitano." disse la bionda del gruppo. "Sembra non vi siano rischi per la sicurezza."

"Ne sono…CZZT…to, tenente, ma prestate comunque la m…CZZZZZZZT…zione. Se succedesse qualcosa non sarebbe possibile teletra…CZZT…a bordo."

"Non si preoccupi, capitano." esclamò Keiko, con la voce piena di gioia. "Sono certa che la caveremo egregiamente."

"Me lo auguro. Pi…CZZZZT…chiudo."

"Bene," disse la prima umanoide ad aver messo piede sul pianeta. "Credo sia meglio separarci ed esplorare diverse aree nei dintorni, per verificare la sicurezza del campo. Il nostro rendez-vous è qui tra un'ora, per montare il campo e prepararsi per la notte."

"Ricevuto." risposero le altre tre donne. Poco dopo il gruppo di separò e ciascun membro dell'equipaggio della nave ammiraglia della Flotta Stellare si allontanò in una diversa direzione.

-o-

Deanna Troi non percepiva nulla: nessuna mente, nessuna intelligenza, nessuna presenza emotiva. Sembrava proprio che il pianeta non fosse abitato, e questo un po' la rattristava. Era stata assegnata a quella missione proprio nel caso fosse stato necessario effettuare un primo contatto con eventuali abitanti del pianeta, ma tale ipotesi pareva sfumata, il che rendeva la presenza della giovane di fatto inutile.

*Comunque* pensò la femmina umanoide. *non vedo alcun motivo per cui non dovrei godermi questo splendido paesaggio.* e sorrise al pensiero.

Dopo pochi minuti, superati alcuni alberi, il Consigliere Troi si trovò di fronte ad uno specchio d'acqua circolare piuttosto ampio, un vero laghetto. La riva dello specchio d'acqua era a tratti scosceso, presentante circa mezzo metro di scarpata argillosa, ma la riva di fronte alla mezza-betazoide era coperta di erba fin quasi sul pelo dell'acqua, dove si immergeva con una leggera pendenza. Tale prato era reso ancor più invitante dall'ombra gettata su di esso da un albero piuttosto alto, simile ad una quercia ma con le foglie di un verde molto scuro, che affondava le sue radici proprio sulla piccola scarpata che si gettava nel lago. Ad una tale visione Deanna non potè far altro che andarsi a sedere proprio in quel punto, per godersi la relativa freschezza dell'ombra.

Il sole binario di quel sistema stava innalzandosi velocemente nel cielo: presto avrebbe raggiunto lo zenit e, in capo a tre ore, quel luogo sarebbe piombato nell'oscurità. Le analisi dell'Enterprise avevano gia verificato la considerevole velocità di rotazione del pianeta, ma apparentemente non erano riuscite, a causa delle interferenze generate dallo stesso corpo celeste, ad estrapolare correttamente la temperatura di superficie. Il caldo si faceva sempre più afoso, e anche se il Consigliere sapeva che tale situazione sarebbe durata solo per poche ore, cominciava gia a soffrire la canicola. Pensando questo, lo sguardo della giovane mezza-betazoide cadde sullo specchio d'acqua di fronte a lei e, dopo pochi secondi, sul volto della ragazza si aprì un sorriso malizioso.

Una volta alzatasi in piedi, la femmina umanoide si sfilò il cerchietto fermacapelli che indossava sempre, per poi cominciare ad aprire la sua uniforme, che già normalmente non nascondeva molto della silouhette della donna, sfilandosela facilmente e con una leggera fretta. Pochi secondi dopo fu la volta della biancheria intima, di colore viola e molto sensuale, che finì in cima alla pila degli indumenti di Deanna, appoggiati sull'erba accanto all'albero. Ora la giovane umana era completamente nuda, su di un bucolico pianeta alieno, di fronte ad una fresca e limpida massa di acqua dolce. Una corsa veloce e la superficie dell'acqua si increspò, accogliendo il corpo della ragazza, accarezzandolo e rinfrescandolo.

Dopo il tuffo, l'umanoide empatica si lasciò trasportare dall'inerzia della sua entrata in acqua, godendosi la sensazione dell'acqua fresca sul suo seno prosperoso, sul suo ventre e sulle sue gambe, per poi cominciare a nuotare a stile libero, allontanandosi ancor più dalla riva, sentendosi libera come non le capitava da tempo.

-o-

Tasha Yar stava battendo il bosco palmo a palmo. Per quanto sapesse che non vi erano pericoli, e nonostante la bellezza dei raggi dei soli che filtravano tra le foglie, lei era guardinga. Era una sua caratteristica, un tratto del suo carattere che non la abbandonava mai, dovuto alla sua infanzia infelice e ricolma di paura. Crescere su di un pianeta in preda alla più totale anarchia non era certo la migliore gioventù immaginabile, ma l'aveva temprata nello spirito, rendendola degna di indossare l'uniforme della flotta stellare e di essere designata come capo della sicurezza dell'Enterprise. Tasha era fiera della sua forza. Ma era comunque una donna. Un donna che soffriva per la carenza di affetto ricevuto nell'infanzia, essendo stata abbandonata a soli cinque anni, e della mancanza di figure maschili degne di fiducia per tutta l'adolescenza: il dover continuamente stare in guardia dalle bande di stupratori aveva portato Tasha Yar, per un certo periodo, ad una leggera forma di androfobia, anche se in seguito tali paure erano state dissipate grazie alle diverse esperienze intime vissute dalla giovane. Questo però era avvenuto solo dal punto di vista fisico: la sfera affettiva della ragazza era ancora segnata dai traumi vissuti nella giovinezza, e questo l'aveva portata a volgere i suoi sentimenti verso l'unico membro dell'equipaggio… anzi, dell'unica persona che conoscesse priva di istinti carnali: il tenente comandante Data.

Nel mezzo dei suoi cupi pensieri, contrastanti con la luminosità dell'ambiente in cui si trovava, Tasha arrivò quasi improvvisamente sul bordo di uno specchio d'acqua. In quel punto, investita in pieno dai raggi dei soli non più filtrati dal fogliame, la ragazza si rese conto di quanto caldo effettivamente facesse. Un secondo dopo notò un movimento sulla superficie del laghetto sulla sua sinistra e, aguzzando lo sguardo, vide una massa di capelli neri muoversi sulla superficie del lago, seguita dall'emersione di un corpo dalla pelle liscia e rosa. Alla giovane umana non ci volle molto per capire che quello che per un istante aveva creduto essere una creatura acquatica aliena, altri non era che il Consigliere Deanna Troi. E per di più, da quanto poteva vedere, priva di vestiti.

Tasha Yar rimase confusa per alcuni minuti. Nella sua mente si accavallarono velocemente diverse emozioni: dalla preoccupazione dovuta al rischio che poteva comportare per Deanna nuotare senza protezione in un ambiente ancora inesplorato, alla sorpresa nel vedere una sua conoscente e amica in una situazione così inconsueta, all'invidia per la disinibizione della ragazza betazoide nel mettersi volontariamente in una tale situazione, cosa che all'umana sarebbe risultato impossibile fare, per via del suo elevato istinto di protezione. L'apertura mentale e di carattere di Deanna erano caratteristiche che l'umana bionda invidiava da sempre: sentirsi libera, senza quella cappa di angoscia che non la abbandonava mai, era una sensazione che lei poteva solo immaginare. E Tasha si dispiaceva di questo suo limite.

Il flusso di emozioni dell'addetto alla sicurezza parve raggiungere la donna intenta a godersi la sua nuotata naturista, poiché ella smise improvvisamente di nuotare e si volse nella direzione della nuova arrivata. Dopo pochi secondi, durante i quali la ragazza dagli occhi neri rimase a fissare la sua amica dai capelli dorati, la betazoide alzò un braccio fuori dall'acqua, in segno di saluto. Imbarazzata e in parte divertita, il Tenente Yar rispose debolmente al saluto.

"Vieni anche tu!" urlò la donna in acqua. "E' bellissimo!"

Tasha Yar rimase stupita da quell'invito. Non aveva minimamente preso in considerazione di farsi un bagno su di un pianeta alieno, meno che mai senza costumi da bagno di alcun genere. Istintivamente, la ragazza umana mosse il braccio usato poco prima per salutare in modo più frenetico, rifiutando l'invito con un palese imbarazzo.

"Avanti!" insistette Deanna. "Fa troppo caldo per non approfittare della situazione! Non avere paura!"

Non era paura, quella che Tasha provava: era disagio, emotivo, per la situazione che si era venuta a creare e, per via del sudore che cominciava ad inzuppare la sua uniforme, anche fisico. Valutando le due sensazioni contrastanti, una dovuta al suo passato e l'altra legata ad un più semplice presente, nella mente della giovane umana cominciò ad affiorare l'idea che forse non sarebbe stato poi così impossibile per lei comportarsi in modo spontaneo, per una volta. Poco dopo, la ragazza si incamminò verso la parte di riva del laghetto coperta dall'erba. Sorrideva.

-o-

Ovunque si voltasse, Keiko vedeva solo nuovi esemplari di flora aliena da studiare e catalogare: alberi ad alto fusto, cespugli, arbusti, erba. Ogni ramo o foglia erano unici, ed il solo immaginarsi quella vegetazione nei vari aspetti stagionali la faveva sognare ad occhi aperti. Queste sue fantasie, però, erano connesse solo al lato femminile dell'umana, non a quello scientifico. Le analisi avevano gia dimostrato che il pianeta aveva un asse di rotazione quasi perpendicolare al piano orbitale, cosa che rendeva molto improbabile la presenza di stagioni sul pianeta, ma per Keiko era importante anche questo aspetto del suo lavoro: trovare la bellezza in ogni nuova specie, in ogni seme, o stelo, o foglia che vedeva. Le sue radici giapponesi le avevano conferito lo stesso senso di apprezzamento per l'estetica dei suoi antenati, e per l'estetica floreale in particolare.

Camminando all'interno di una leggera depressione, intenta ad osservare ogni particolare dell'ambiente che la circondava, la ragazza orientale quasi gridò quando, svoltando dietro il tronco di un albero, si trovò faccia a faccia con un'altra forma di vita autoctona. In mezzo a tutte quelle tonalità di verde delle foglie e di marrone dei tronchi, esaltate dai luminosi raggi dei soli, il bianco-grigiastro del fungo di fronte a lei era in qualche modo inquietante, un'apparizione quasi spettrale in mezzo a quel tripudio di colori. Sommato a questo, vi erano anche la mole e la forma del fungo: era alto quasi quanto la stessa Keiko, e grosso quanto il suo braccio. Si innalzava dalla base del tronco del grosso albero che l'umana aveva appena oltrepassato, e la forma della cappella ricordava assurdamente… un organo riproduttivo maschile umano.

Keiko arrossì brevemente a quel pensiero, specialmente considerando le dimensioni dell'ipotetico membro di fronte a lei e, una volta vinte la paura e l'imbarazzo, si avvicinò per analizzare meglio l'organismo alieno. La ragazza non era molto pratica di funghi, essendo questi degli organismi parassitari, ma verificare come esso fosse connesso alla pianta di cui presumibilmente si nutriva rientrava nelle sue mansioni. Una volta inginocchiatasi accanto alla struttura biancastra, Keiko portò il suo Traecorder vicino alla base del fungo, lasciando che lo strumento analizzasse le componenti biologiche dell'albero e del suo parassita.

"Curioso." disse tra se e se. "Sembra che i due organismi siano connessi in modo molto complesso… quasi non sembra che i rizomi del fungo si stiano appropriando della linfa della pianta… anzi, è come se fossero in simbiosi…"

La donna si allontanò dall'area del tronco analizzata, restando comunque in ginocchio, pensierosa. Non aveva mai visto un legame tra due forme di vita così stretto, e questo la incuriosiva e la rendeva perplessa. Per quanto fosse concentrata a pensare agli organismi biologici incontrati, però, la ragazza non potè evitare di spostare istintivamente lo sguardo sul fungo di fronte a lei. La somiglianza con un membro umano era sorprendete (a parte il colore, ovviamente), e questo pensiero aveva rievocato nella mente di Keiko i ricordi relativi a simili forme incontrate in precedenza. Non legate al regno dei funghi, però.

Keiko tornò ad arrossire a quei pensieri: non poteva certo considerarsi una ragazza "facile", ma indubbiamente nel corso della sua vita aveva avuto diverse esperienze con l'altro sesso. Dal suo primo rapporto completo, all'età di sedici anni, alle notti passate insieme a Miles a bordo dell'Enterprise, aveva collezionato un certo numero di amanti… e in certi casi neanche umani. Uno dei ricordi più eccitanti della giovane umana (che in quel momento stavano riemergendo uno dopo l'altro) era la notte passata insieme ad un andoriano, un suo compagno di università… nonostante venisse da un mondo di ghiaccio le pratiche di accoppiamento di quella specie erano assai focose… o forse proprio per quello…

Keiko cominciava a bagnarsi. E la cosa era solo in parte legata al caldo dell'aria del pianeta. Le mutandine della giovane orientale, parzialmente visibili sotto la gonna, data la posizione in cui l'umana si trovava, si stavano lentamente inumidendo. Improvvisamente la botanica terrestre lasciò cadere a terra lo strumento analizzatore e portò la mano che l'aveva sorretto fino a quel momento all'altezza del proprio indumento intimo, cominciando ad esercitare pressione su di esso… o meglio, sulla parte del corpo sottostante. Keiko si lasciò cadere all'indietro, portando l'altra mano all'altezza del seno, cominciando a massaggiarlo dapprima da sopra la stoffa del suo vestito e successivamente, dopo aver rudemente sbottonato l'indumento, a diretto contatto della sua pelle. Non ci volle molto perché la giovane femmina umana cadesse completamente preda dei suoi istinti, muovendo sempre più freneticamente le mani sulle proprie zone erogene, al fine di procurarsi il maggior piacere possibile. Keiko si trovò, senza rendesi conto di come avesse fatto, con la parte superiore del vestito completamente slacciata, il reggiseno abbassato con poca eleganza e le mutandine completamente sfilate. L'umana stava stimolando i suoi genitali usando tutta l'esperienza che aveva acquisito nel darsi piacere, stimolata fisicamente dal suo stesso tocco e psicologicamente dalla visione del gigantesco fungo fallico, sul quale continuava a cadere il suo sguardo. La ragazza era come rapita, completamente senza freni, desiderava un membro, uno vero, dentro di lei, e questo desiderio l'aveva portata al limite dell'orgasmo…

"Tutto bene, Keiko?"

Per la seconda volta, la ragazza orientale quasi gridò. La voce della dottoressa Crusher l'aveva spaventata più di quanto non avesse fatto poco prima l'apparizione del fungo. Una volta compreso che la voce del medico di bordo proveniva da dietro il tronco dell'albero, da dove probabilmente il suo corpo era visibile solo in parte, e non certo la parte più imbarazzante, Keiko si mise freneticamente a riabbottonare il suo vestito, gridando nel frattempo "Si, Beverly, tutto a posto!" con la voce più tranquilla che riuscì a farsi venire.

"Hai trovato qualcosa di Interessante?" chiese il dottore, sempre da dietro il tronco.

"Si... No!... Si!" rispose la ragazza orientale, ancora confusa, rialzandosi nel contempo. "Le radici di quest'albero sono molto interessanti, si diramano nel terreno per grandezze… lunghezze considerevoli!"

"Capisco che la vegetazione di questo pianeta sia una vera manna per te, Keiko, ma dobbiamo tornare al campo, è quasi ora del Rendez-Vous."

"Si, certo…" disse la botanica, finendo di sistemarsi il vestito meglio che poteva. "Arrivo."

La giovane umana uscì da quello che era, in effetti, il suo nascondiglio, e cominciò ad avvicinarsi alla sua collega, che si trovava ad una decina di metri dall'albero dove aveva trovato quella forma di vita tanto stimolante… in tutti i sensi. Ma, appena Keiko fece un passo in direzione della collega, la sensazione provocata dal movimento delle sue gambe le fece realizzare che il suo indumento intimo inferiore giaceva ancora dietro al tronco, accanto al fungo. Dopo un istante di esitazione, l'umana che fino ad un minuto prima aveva liberato senza ritegno i suoi istinti, per di più durante una missione, decise di abbandonare tale oggetto li dove si trovava. Non poteva permettersi di insospettire il medico di bordo, suo superiore e sua amica; non su di una cosa così imbarazzante ed inopportuna. Una volta raggiunta la donna dai capelli rossi, sfoggiando la migliore faccia tosta che poteva, Keiko le chiese "Trovato niente di interessante?"

"In effetti si." rispose il dottore, voltandosi ed incamminandosi insieme alla collega verso il punto di atterraggio della navetta. "Alcune di queste erbe contengono composti adatti alla cura di diverse allergie. Credo che sia consigliabile una seconda e meglio attrezzata missione di ricerca sul pianeta…"

"Non so se è il caso!" proruppe all'improvviso la ragazza orientale, con l'immagine della nuova squadra di scienziati che si imbatteva nelle sue mutandine abbandonate esplosa nella mente.

"Come mai?" chiese educatamente Beverly.

"Beh, ecco… le caratteristiche energetiche del pianeta rendono difficoltosi gli spostamenti e le analisi… forse dovremmo fare quello che possiamo ora, e risparmiare seccature alla flotta…" buttò li la giovane dai capelli neri.

"Uhm… si, in effetti hai ragione… ci penserò."

Fortunatamente la strada per il campo era in leggera salita: in questo modo il sospiro di sollievo della botanica umana potè essere confuso con un respiro affannato.

-o-

La dottoressa Beverly Crusher aveva visto tutto. Pur trovandosi dalla parte opposta dell'albero dove si trovavano Keiko e l'inusuale fungo (che comunque non aveva visto), l'ufficiale della flotta stellare aveva potuto notare i movimenti della sua collega, il modo in cui si era privata parzialmente degli indumenti e anche il fine di tale comportamento. Beverly era uscita dal bosco proprio mentre la ragazza asiatica, travolta dai suoi stessi ricordi, si era seduta sul terreno cominciando a masturbarsi, e il fatto che quest'ultima fosse concentrata solo su tale atto aveva permesso al medico di bordo di avvicinarsi senza venire notata. Inizialmente Beverly era rimasta attonita di fronte ad una tale immagine, e la sua sorpresa l'aveva temporaneamente ammutolita. Però, a poco a poco, la visione della giovane intenta a procurarsi piacere aveva finito col trasformare la sorpresa della dottoressa in una divertita comprensione e successivamente, come fosse stata contagiata da un virus, in eccitazione.

Era da molto che Beverly Crusher non aveva rapporti: il fatto di vivere ancora insieme a suo figlio, Weasley, le dava poca liberà di movimento in tal senso. A volte le tornavano in mente le notti di passione trascorse insieme al suo ormai defunto marito, ma il dolore della sua perdita inibiva qualunque eccitazione che tali ricordi potevano trasmettere. In quel momento, però, l'eccitazione era ritornata, e proprio a causa della visione dell'atto che la donna dai capelli rossi non compiva più da molto tempo. Beverly non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma quando era giovane… beh, più giovane di adesso… l'autoerotismo era diventato un abitudine per lei: non riusciva a farne a meno, si sentiva spinta a darsi piacere più spesso che poteva, e in molte occasioni aveva trovato tale piacere in modi meno "solitari", in compagnia… in alcuni casi anche in numerosa compagnia.

Questi ricordi avevano finito per far inumidire anche l'indumento intimo del dottore, ma questa, contrariamente a Keiko, era riuscita a reprimere tali impulsi e si era spostata in un punto ancora più riparato dall'albero, da dove aveva gentilmente richiamato la ragazza, così da limitare l'imbarazzo che la sua intromissione avrebbe inevitabilmente procurato alla collega. La dottoressa Crusher era leggermente dispiaciuta di dover interrompere un momento tanto piacevole per Keiko, ma la missione aveva la precedenza sugli svaghi personali, e inoltre un ritardo della ragazza al ritrovo del gruppo avrebbe messo in ansia Deanna e Tasha. Perciò, quando la giovane le si era avvicinata cercando di reprimere l'imbarazzo per la situazione in cui si era cacciata, Beverley aveva evitato domande indiscrete, con l'intento di chiudere li la faccenda, come se non fosse mai avvenuta. O almeno intendeva farlo.

-o-

Le due donne si allontanarono dall'albero e dalla sua strana propaggine che aveva suscitato tanto interesse in una delle due umane, fino a non esserne più in vista. La radura in leggera pendenza dove si trovava il fungo tornò ad essere silenziosa come prima che gli esseri a due gambe arrivassero: l'unica differenza rispetto a prima era la presenza, accanto all'albero, di un oggetto bianco e di forma vagamente triangolare. Dopo un lungo lasso di tempo, durante il quale i soli si avvicinarono sempre più all'orizzonte, la strana struttura bianca cominciò ad inclinarsi, in modo quasi impercettibile ad occhio nudo, allontandandosi dal tronco al quale era legata, fino ad arrivare a posarsi sopra l'oggetto alieno. Dopo pochi minuti, la massa bianca cominciò a rialzarsi, raddrizzandosi a poco a poco, fino a ritornare nella sua posizione iniziale.

-o-

Tasha Yar era in imbarazzo: non era sua abitudine agire d'impulso, senza riflettere. Ma l'aveva fatto, e ora era in una situazione per lei nuova, per vari motivi. Era immersa nell'acqua di un lago di un pianeta alieno, senza luoghi in cui ripararsi, senza armi, e soprattutto senza vestiti. La sua uniforme, il suo comunicatore e la sua pistola a faser in quel momento si trovavano all'ombra di un grande albero dalle foglie verde scuro, accanto agli indumenti di Deanna, che nuotava nuda accanto a lei.

"Eddai Tasha, non restare li senza far niente, nuota anche tu! E' rilassante!" disse il Consigliere dell'astronave Enterprise.

"Sono già abbastanza rilassata, grazie." rispose l'addetta alla sicurezza della nave. Ma era vero solo a metà.

L'essere priva di indumenti, immersa in un lago di acqua fresca, in una giornata calda e soleggiata, era indubbiamente liberatorio ma, per qualcuno che associava il relax ad avere un'arma a portata di mano, l'essere priva di ogni possibile difesa era poco piacevole. Inoltre, c'era un'altra cosa che metteva a disagio l'umana dai capelli biondi: Deanna. O meglio, il suo seno. Era una reazione assolutamente femminile, non legata alla particolare esperienza di vita del Tenente Yar, ma era comunque parte di lei: persino sull'Enterprise, con indosso la sua divisa aderente, era più che evidente che il seno del Consigliere Troi fosse più voluminoso di quello di Tasha. Questa solitamente non considerava simili particolari tatticamente irrilevanti, ma una parte di lei, quella più femminile, intima, non poteva fare a meno di invidiare tali misure, molto più sexy delle sue. Tale invidia, inoltre, era fortemente accresciuta dalla situazione in cui la ragazza bionda si trovava: avere sotto gli occhi l'oggetto della sua irritazione, esposto in tutto il suo splendore, ed esaltato al massimo dai movimenti di Deanna mentre nuotava sul dorso, non permetteva alla giovane umana di pensare ad altro, o di distogliere lo sguardo.

Tali attenzioni, alla fine, furono percepite dal Consigliere betazoide dell'Enterprise, sia per lo sguardo dell'umana fisso su di lei, sia per le emozioni che la giovane terrestre provava. Deanna Troi smise di nuotare, spostando la sua attenzione dalle piacevoli sensazioni che l'acqua le trasmetteva alla figura femminile parzialmente emersa dalla superficie del lago, distante un paio di metri dalla giovane empatica. Questa, un secondo più tardi, riprese a nuotare in direzione dell'amica, fermandosi poco dopo di fronte a lei. A quella distanza i corpi delle due umanoidi erano perfettamente visibili l'uno agli occhi dell'altra anche sott'acqua, per via della limpidezza di quest'ultima, così come le rispettive forme. Tasha Yar provò un nuovo moto di invidia per le misure della donna nuda di fronte a lei, prima che questa le si avvicinasse ulteriormente e la afferrasse per le spalle.

"Tasha…" cominciò Deanna, guardando l'amica fissa negli occhi, con l'intento di rassicurarla e rasserenarla. Ma questo gesto ebbe un altro effetto, che nessuna delle due donne aveva previsto: l'ulteriore avvicinamento tra le due portò il prosperoso seno di Deanna a contatto con quello più piccolo, ma comunque considerevole, di Tasha, provocando in entrambe le umanoidi una scarica di piacere, che fu amplificata dalla carezza dell'acqua e dalla loro stessa nudità. Le due donne si fissarono, gli occhi azzurri dell'umana in quelli neri della betazoide, e una frazione di secondo più tardi la bocca di Tasha entrò in contatto con quella di Deanna. Dopo un breve attimo di sorpresa, durante il quale la giovane mezza-betazoide rimase immobile, gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa, il Consigliere Troi si rilassò e abbassò le palpebre, cominciando a rispondere al bacio dell'amica. Le due ragazze rimasero in quella posizione a lungo, continuando a baciarsi e avvicinandosi nel frattempo ancora di più l'una all'altra, così da intensificare il contatto tra i loro corpi, cercando sempre più piacere in quella sensazione. Le mani di Deanna, ad un tratto, lasciarono le spalle di Tasha per andare ad aumentare ancora di più il contatto reciproco, spostandosi dal viso, al seno, ai fianchi della giovane bionda, mentre questa faceva lo stesso sul corpo della mezza-aliena. Quando le mani di entrambe arrivarono all'altezza dei rispettivi sessi, le due donne interruppero la serie di baci, inspirando pesantemente e guardandosi nuovamente negli occhi. Dopo un sorriso reciproco, le due cominciarono a nuotare verso la riva erbosa.

Mentre nuotava verso riva, la mente di Tasha era praticamente vuota. Il gesto che aveva appena compiuto sembrava essere stato dettato unicamente dall'istinto, anche se neanche la giovane umana riusciva a capacitarsi di aver provato un impulso simile. La ragazza bionda non aveva mai sperimentato alcun tipo di attrazione sessuale per individui del suo stesso sesso, e meno che mai per Deanna, ma in quel momento non vedeva l'ora di riprendere ciò che aveva interrotto poco prima. Forse il suo era solo desiderio di provare piacere, slegato dalla natura di ciò che l'avrebbe permesso, oppure i suoi veri istinti si erano risvegliati. A tale pensiero Tasha non provò nessuna sensazione spiacevole, anzi, non ci vedeva niente di male, tanto da sorridere all'idea.

Deanna era stupita da ciò che l'amica aveva appena fatto, ma la situazione già eccitante di per sé e la sua naturale apertura mentale le avevano permesso di accettare quel gesto inaspettato e di cominciare a partecipare attivamente alla stimolazione del piacere proprio e di Tasha. Per quanto non avesse mai avuto rapporti lesbici, il consigliere Troi non era mai stata contraria all'idea di tali atti e, ora che gliene si era presentata l'occasione, aveva constatato di persona che tali pratiche potevano essere fonte di sensazioni molto piacevoli. E ora ne voleva ancora di più.

Una volta giunte all'ombra dell'albero dalle foglie verde scuro e uscite dall'acqua, Deanna Troi e Tasha Yar si posero l'una di fronte all'altra, contemplando così i loro rispettivi corpi nudi, ancora gocciolanti dell'acqua del lago. Un secondo più tardi si stavano nuovamente baciando, mentre le loro mani accarezzavano l'una il corpo dell'altra, e in poco tempo si inginocchiarono, senza interrompere il contatto tra le loro labbra, sdraiandosi lentamente sull'erba. Le mani delle ragazze si diressero senza esitazione verso i vicendevoli sessi, cominciando a massaggiarli e a stimolarli, cosa che rese i loro baci ancora più passionali, entrambe inebriate dal tocco delicato e gentile dell'altra. Ad un tratto le labbra di Deanna abbandonarono quelle del tenente Yar per spostarsi lentamente, con una catena di baci, lungo il suo collo e il suo petto, mentre le mani della betazoide erano impegnate a dare il maggior piacere possibile all'amica: una accarezzava insistentemente il seno sinistro dell'umana, mentre e l'altra si era insinuata nelle profondità di Tasha, che aveva cominciato a sospirare e respirare affannosamente con gli occhi chiusi. Quando le labbra del Consigliere Troi raggiunsero le altre labbra della giovane dai capelli biondi, la lingua della mezza aliena andò a sostituire il proprio dito nel suo lavoro di stimolazione, provocando un ulteriore aumento nella respirazione e nei gemiti della terrestre.

"Deanna… ah… si… ancora…"

Gli incitamenti dell'amica eccitarono ancora di più la betazoide che, ormai inginocchiata tra le gambe della ragazza bionda, portò una mano all'altezza del proprio sesso cominciando a stimolarlo, continuando nel frattempo a leccare e baciare l'organo genitale esterno dell', ormai, amante. La giovane umana, nel frattempo, aveva portato le mani a riprendere il piacevole massaggio dei suoi seni, massaggio che ogni tanto interrompeva per andare ad afferrare la testa dell'amica, tirandola ancora di più verso di se, invitandola così ad aumentare la stimolazione del suo sesso e contemporaneamente beandosi della sensazione regalatale dal senso di morbidezza e umidità dei capelli di Deanna.

La situazione venutasi a creare era molto attraente: due giovani donne, completamente nude e dalla pelle bagnata, sdraiate su di un prato erboso e illuminate a mosaico dai raggi solari che filtravano tra le foglie degli alberi, l'una inginocchiata tra le gambe dell'altra ed entrambe intente a procurarsi più piacere possibile, riempiendo l'aria di sospiri e mugolii. Sarebbe stata una scena molto eccitante, se ci fosse stato qualcuno ad osservarla. Ma il pianeta era deserto, senza traccia di vita animale che potesse essere interessata ad assistere a quello spettacolo, anche se persino l'erba sembrava essersi inclinata nella direzione delle due umanoidi, come ad osservarle. Ma tale movimento non fu notato dalle due ragazze, troppo concentrate su quello che stavano facendo.

Improvvisamente Deanna interruppe il contatto della sua bocca sul fiore di Tasha, che rimase ancora per alcuni secondi sdraiata sulla schiena, respirando pesantemente, con gli occhi chiusi. Quando li riaprì, vide che la donna dai capelli neri si era seduta sull'erba di fronte a lei, con le gambe aperte e piegate ed un sorriso stampato in volto.

"Vieni." disse questa, semplicemente, tendendo le braccia verso l'umana bionda.

Tasha, pur senza essere provvista di capacità telepatiche come l'amica, capì quello che la mezza-betazoide aveva in mente e cominciò a spostarsi verso di lei, incrociando le proprie gambe con quelle di Deanna e avvicinando il proprio sesso al suo. Quando le parti intime delle due ragazze furono in contatto, entrambe cominciarono a muoversi, facendo si che i rispettivi organi genitali si stimolassero vicendevolmente, provocando a tutte e due forti ondate di piacere, che le fecero tornare ad ansimare pesantemente e a muovere senza controllo la testa, travolte dall'estasi. Mentre una mano delle due donne veniva usata dalle stesse per sorreggersi sul terreno erboso, l'altra si mosse per andare a stimolare ulteriormente i rispettivi sessi, specialmente il clitoride, cosa che aumentò ancora di più il piacere provato dalle due. Dopo un imprecisato lasso di tempo, sia Deanna che Tasha sentirono montare l'orgasmo dentro di loro, che poco dopo proruppe travolgendole in un'ondata di piacere e facendole urlare dalla gioia. Pochi secondi più tardi le due umanoidi si accasciarono sull'erba, respirando sempre più lentamente. La prima a parlare, dopo circa un minuto di silenzio, fu l'umana dai capelli biondi.

"'E' stato bellissimo, Deanna."

"Ne sono felice," rispose la mezza-betazoide. "lo è stato anche per me."

Senza fretta, sorridendo, i due membri dell'equipaggio della U.S.S. Enterprise si alzarono e si diressero verso le rispettive pile di abiti, chinandosi a raccoglierli. Mentre il Tenente Yar si apprestava ad infilarsi la parte inferiore del suo completo intimo, però, vide con la coda dell'occhio che la giovane dai capelli neri era rimasta immobile, fissando gli indumenti che teneva tra le braccia.

"Che cosa c'è?" chiese l'umana, immobilizzatasi anch'essa.

"Sai Tasha…" disse la betazoide con voce calma e serena. "…credo che non li indosserò per ora."

La ragazza bionda spalancò gli occhi.

"Stai scherzando?" le chiese. "Hai intenzione di tornare al campo così?"

La mezza-aliena non rispose, continuando a fissare i propri abiti con un vago interesse.

"Non puoi dire sul serio! Cosa pensi diranno Keiko e Beverly quando ti vedranno arrivare completamente nuda? Penseranno che tu sia impazzita o…"

"Tasha." disse con tono pacato la betazoide, voltandosi verso di lei e guardandola negli occhi. Lo sguardo del consigliere Troi era determinato e serio, con una leggera sfumatura divertita, in contrasto con l'espressione di incredulità dell'umana di fronte a lei. "Su questo pianeta ho provato sensazioni che non mi capitava da tempo di sperimentare: sentirmi completamente libera, serena e appagata." E dicendo questo il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più. "Non ho intenzione di sprecare una simile occasione, voglio godere di questa libertà fino all'ultimo istante della mia permanenza qui. Avremo tempo di pensare al pudore una volta tornate sull'Enterprise. E per quanto riguarda le altre…" aggiunse, cominciando a voltarsi. "…beh, in fondo siamo tra donne. No?"

E con un ultimo sorriso, si incamminò verso il bosco.

Tasha Yar rimase immobile ad osservare la schiena nuda della donna con la quale aveva appena condiviso momenti particolarmente intimi allontanarsi tra gli alberi che circondavano il lago, illuminata a tratti dai raggi dei soli sempre più prossimi al tramonto. Non riusciva ad elaborare la decisione che l'amica aveva appena preso: la sua mente era tornata vuota come durante la nuotata per tornare a riva, ma senza quel desiderio di piacere che l'aveva privata temporaneamente dei suoi freni inibitori. Era frastornata, confusa, aveva persino interrotto i suoi movimenti finalizzati al rivestirsi, rimanendo ancora nuda con i propri vestiti accanto a lei. All'improvviso, Tasha si rese conto che l'ultima frase dell'amica era stata pronunciata al plurale. Pochi secondi più tardi, la ragazza raccolse i propri indumenti e si incamminò a passo svelto dietro alla compagna d'equipaggio, la pelle nuda illuminata dai raggi obliqui dei soli binari.

-o-

Pochi minuti più tardi, la radura che fino a poco prima era stata riempita dagli ansimi e dai sospiri delle due aliene tornò ad essere tranquilla e silenziosa, illuminata dai raggi rossi del tramonto. Per alcuni minuti nulla si mosse, quasi come se l'ambiente si fosse pietrificato, fino a quando uno dei rami del grande albero dalle foglie scure che aveva offerto ombra e riparo alle due umanoidi non si cominciò a muovere, dapprima lentamente, poi con movimenti perfettamente visibili ad occhio nudo, fino ad arrivare a toccare il terreno con la più esterna delle sue foglie, che si posò a terra come una mano. Dopo essere rimasta per alcuni minuti nel punto in cui le creature con due gambe si erano connesse ed avevano emesso un forte suono, la foglia ed il ramo si cominciarono a rialzare, tornando in poco tempo alla posizione originaria.

_To be continued…_


	2. Part II

Keiko e Beverly non riuscivano a credere ai loro occhi. Davanti a loro, illuminate dai colori del tramonto alieno, il Consigliere Deanna Troi e il Tenente Tasha Yar, addetta alla sicurezza, erano completamente prive dell'uniforme e degli indumenti intimi. Erano nude. L'unico accessorio indossato dalle due era il fermacapelli della betazoide, infilato nella sua folta chioma come sempre, senza però essere abbinato al resto del vestiario. Quando il medico e la botanica della missione avevano visto uscire dal bosco le due donne le avevano salutate da lontano, liete di vederle tornare sane e salve da una ricognizione in territorio sconosciuto, ma a mano a mano che queste si avvicinavano, la giovane orientale e la donna dai capelli rossi avevano cominciato a notare qualcosa di strano nel loro aspetto, fino a che non avevano realizzato a cosa era dovuta tale impressione: l'assenza totale di abiti. Ora i due membri della fotta privi della relativa uniforme si trovavano di fronte alle due umanoidi ancora vestite: queste ultime avevano stampata in faccia un'espressione completamente allibita, mentre le due donne che avevano causato tale reazione mostravano una un sorriso tranquillo e leggermente divertito, l'altra un'espressione decisamente imbarazzata. Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, la prima a parlare fu la più anziana del gruppo.

"Deanna…" cominciò la dottoressa Crusher, quasi senza voce. "…Tasha…ma che cosa…?"

"Non essere tanto sorpresa, Beverly." disse il consigliere di bordo, senza traccia alcuna di vergogna. "Questo pianeta è un vero paradiso: caldo, lussureggiante, meraviglioso. Ti fa venir voglia di liberarti da ogni inibizione, e… beh, io l'ho fatto."

Beverly Crusher non dava segno di aver compreso le parole dell'amica: era rimasta immobile, con la sessa espressione di poco prima, incapace di replicare.

"Dovreste farlo anche voi." continuò la mezza-betazoide. "Togliervi i vestiti, intendo. Sembra che la temperatura resterà elevata anche durante la notte, anche se non come fino a poco fa. Faceva talmente caldo che abbiamo dovuto farci un bagno."

"Un bagno?" chiese la ragazza asiatica, con l'aria di chi non aveva compreso quello che aveva appena sentito.

"Si, c'è un laghetto a qualche minuto di cammino a nord-ovest di qui. Dovreste vederlo, l'acqua è incredibilmente limpida. Non è vero, Tasha?" chiese la donna nuda, rivolta al membro del gruppo nelle sue stesse condizioni. Questa annuì lentamente, ancora imbarazzata.

Tasha Yar non riusciva a capire cosa le stava succedendo: per lei agire d'impulso era una cosa difficile, e farlo per più volte durante la stessa giornata era praticamente impossibile. Eppure su quel pianeta alieno si era comportata in quel modo per ben tre volte: quando aveva deciso di spogliarsi per entrare in acqua, quando aveva intrapreso un rapporto sessuale con il consigliere Troi e quando aveva deciso di tornare al campo senza essersi prima rivestita. Tali colpi di testa cominciavano a preoccuparla, ma non tanto quanto la parlantina esplicita della sua compagna di avventure di quel giorno: Tasha sperava con tutto il cuore che Deanna non avesse intenzione di rivelare tutti i particolari della loro giornata insieme. Non sapeva se l'avrebbe sopportato.

"Ah, giusto. Quasi dimenticavo." esclamò la betazoide, estraendo dagli abiti piegati che teneva ancora in mano la spilla della flotta stellare. Prima che qualcun'altra delle presenti potesse dire o fare qualcosa, il consigliere Troi premette il comunicatore, aprendo così la trasmissione con l'astronave in orbita intorno al pianeta. Subito dopo, la voce disturbata del capitano di tale vascello stellare riecheggiò nella radura dove erano presenti le quattro donne e la navetta di servizio.

"Qui Pic…CZZT…Rapporto."

"Stiamo tutte bene, Capitano. Questo pianeta è davvero stupendo." disse tranquillamente Deanna.

"Sono lieto che v…CZZZZZZZT…norama. Avete trov…CZZT…alcosa di interessan…CZZZT… "

"Diverse specie di piante sconosciute, ma nessuna forma di vita animale o umanoide. Questo pianeta sembra interessante principalmente per la sua bellezza, Capitano."

"Cap..CZZZT… Consigliere". rispose la voce alterata, con tono neutro.

Le altre donne presenti non riuscivano ad aprire bocca. Nonostante fossero consapevoli di dover fare rapporto all'Enterprise ogni sei ore, non riuscivano a credere che Deanna l'avesse fatto senza mettersi nulla addosso: per quanto il canale di comunicazione della spilla fosse limitato all'audio, parlare con qualcuno, e specialmente con un proprio superiore, mentre si è completamente nudi avrebbe messo a disagio chiunque. Ma il consigliere Troi sembrava non preoccuparsi di tali dettagli: la sua voce non tradiva il benché minimo imbarazzo, anzi, sembrava quasi divertita.

"Tenetevi pron…CZZZT… tornare sulla nave al…CZZZT…monto di domani." continuò la voce del Capitano Picard, sempre disturbata dalle interferenze magnetiche generate dal pianeta.

"Sissignore. Ci apprestiamo ora a montare la tenda per la notte. Troi chiudo." E così dicendo, la ragazza premette nuovamente l'oggetto metallico, interrompendo la comunicazione. "Allora," disse la ragazza vestita solo del suo fermacapelli. "cominciamo a sistemare il campo?" E così dicendo si voltò verso la navicella con cui le quattro donne erano arrivate.

Gli altri membri della spedizione, dopo una rapida vicendevole occhiata, contagiati dalla naturalezza disinibita di Deanna, ricominciarono finalmente a muoversi, dirigendosi anch'esse verso il portello d'ingresso della navetta. Una volta estratta la tenda autopieghevole, che non appena fu gettata in aria assunse automaticamente la forma di una tenda a cupola di colore blu scuro, le quattro donne cominciarono a fissare il loro riparo per la notte al terreno con diversi bulloni a canaletto autosigillanti, cosa che le impegnò per ben poco tempo. Una volta eretta la tenda, le esploratrici si portarono davanti all'entrata della stessa, tornando nuovamente tutte faccia a faccia. Il sorriso di Deanna Troi non era ancora sparito, e anzi si allargò ulteriormente in una forma quasi predatoria quando disse, rivolta alle due donne ancora vestite: "Allora?"

"Allora cosa?" chiese Beverly, ancora leggermente a disagio nel guardare il corpo nudo dell'amica.

"Non vi spogliate?" domandò con fare divertito la betazoide, provocando un altro silenzio imbarazzato nel gruppo. Dopo pochi secondi, però, esso fu spezzato da un'altra voce.

"D'accordo." disse Keiko, attirando su di se lo sguardo dei restanti membri della spedizione, ognuno presentante un diverso grado di stupore. "Penso che mi svestirò anch'io."

"Davvero?" domandò Tasha, colta alla sprovvista da quella dichiarazione, dimostrando così di avere ancora l'uso della parola.

"Certo." continuò l'asiatica, con un sorriso di preteso divertimento stampato in volto. "Hai ragione tu, Deanna. Questo pianeta è meraviglioso, è un peccato non godersi appieno questo senso di libertà. Penso che seguirò il tuo consiglio. Scusate…" e così dicendo spostò il telo di plastica che costituiva la porta d'ingresso della tenda, entrando nella stessa, lasciando le altre donne all'esterno a fissare l'entrata della struttura geometrica.

-o-

Keiko non aveva preso la decisione di assecondare la strana proposta del Consigliere di bordo perché la trovasse attraente: al contrario, spogliarsi nuda di fronte a delle conoscenti la metteva in forte imbarazzo, ma la situazione era un'ottima occasione per evitare di dover provare un imbarazzo ancora più grande. Il fatto di non indossare alcun indumento intimo, con l'aggiunta della consapevolezza del motivo di tale situazione, avevano tenuto la botanica sotto tensione per tutto il tempo, terrorizzata all'idea che le sue compagne d'equipaggio potessero scoprire tale particolare… o peggio, il motivo di tale mancanza. Liberarsi dei propri indumenti avrebbe avuto l'effetto secondario di nascondere l'assenza di biancheria intima fin da prima della sua totale nudità, e avrebbe permesso a Keiko di sgattaiolare nella navetta per replicare delle altre mutandine, da sostituire a quelle abbandonate nel bosco poco prima.

Mentre pensava alla particolarità della sua situazione e a come risolverla senza essere scoperta, la ragazza aveva cominciato a spogliarsi, sbottonando per prima la parte superiore del suo vestito, sfilandosela e posandola a terra, per poi comincare ad abbassare la corta gonna abbinata, esponendo così all'aria il suo pube provvisto di radi peli neri. Durante tale movimento, però, il telo della porta della tenda si scostò di nuovo, cosa che fu seguita subito dopo dall'ingresso nella struttura dell'unica donna del gruppo ancora provvista di indumenti intimi. L'arrivo di Beverly gettò nuovamente nel panico la giovane orientale, preoccupata che la dottoressa notasse l'assenza, tra i suoi indumenti, di un componente fondamentale del vestiario femminile. Cercando di restare calma, Keiko chiese: "Che… che fai qui?"

"Beh, mi spoglio anch'io."rispose semplicemente Beverly, con un tono rassegnato ma leggermente divertito. "Se restassi l'unica ad indossare dei vestiti sembrerei poco educata, non trovi?"

Keiko non rispose, muovendo la testa in un veloce cenno di assenso e completando in fretta la rimozione del suo capo di vestiario inferiore. La ragazza dai capelli neri sperava che l'altra donna non avesse notato la mancanza delle sue mutandine, ritenendole sfilate in contemporanea alla gonna, e per poter esserne certa infilò tale vestito sotto la sua parte superiore già rimossa, in un falso ma convincente senso di ordine. Mentre Keiko cominciava a togliere anche il reggiseno, atto a contenere i suoi piccoli ma proporzionati seni, lo sguardo della ragazza cadde sul corpo già semivestito dell'altra donna presente nella tenda.

Beverly Crusher era meno giovane di lei, ma ancora attraente: il suo corpo, per quanto segnato da una gravidanza, restava ben proporzionato e piacevole a vedersi, e il suo seno, ben più grande di quello di Keiko, era un po' meno sodo di quello del Consigliere Troi o di Tasha, ma ugualmente degno di ammirazione. Prima che se ne rendesse conto, la giovane umana si ritrovò a fissare la sua collega più anziana mentre si spogliava, rapita da quei gesti intimi e stranamente seducenti.

Non era la prima volta che Keiko si trovava a dividere una stanza con altre persone intente a spogliarsi: nei bagni pubblici giapponesi, sulla Terra, era un'esperienza comune e naturale, anche se lei l'aveva sperimentata solo in poche occasioni, ma non si era mai interessata ad altre donne intente a privarsi dei propri vestiti. Forse – pensò la ragazza – tale interesse era dovuto alla particolare situazione in cui si trovava: su di un meraviglioso pianeta alieno, ben lontano dal giappone o dai suoi bagni pubblici, con due donne già nude al di fuori della tenda dove si trovava… o forse era un effetto dell'eccitazione provata qualche ora prima…

Tali pensieri si interruppero proprio mentre gli occhi azzurri della dottoressa incontrarono quelli neri della botanica, che distolse lo sguardo, rossa in volto, e si sbrigò a sfilare le calze, l'ultimo indumento che indossava. Pochi secondi dopo anche la donna dai capelli rossi si sfilò le mutande, restando nuda al pari della collega più giovane e, nel vedere l'espressione imbarazzata di quest'ultima, sorrise.

-o-

Beverley Crusher aveva deciso di aderire all'idea di Deanna per il motivo esposto poco prima da lei stessa, ma anche per un'altra ragione: si stava eccitando. La situazione che si era venuta a creare era inaspettata, ma anche interessante e stuzzicante, e ciò aveva rievocato alcuni ricordi dell'ufficiale medico dell'Enterprise. Mentre questa si adoperava per rimuovere i propri indumenti, così da conformarsi all'abbigliamento – o all'assenza di esso – delle altre donne presenti, Beverley si era ritrovata a pensare alla notte che aveva trascorso in casa di una sua compagna di università, con un gruppo di amiche. Erano tutte giovani, belle e disinibite dall'alcool: un'allusione spinta ne aveva generata un'altra, e un'altra ancora… a farla breve, anche in quell'occasione si era trovata ad avere un'esperienza naturista di gruppo… e anche qualcosa di più…

Beverley interruppe tali pensieri per evitare di insospettire l'altra persona presente nella tenda. La donna dai capelli rossi si voltò a guardarla, per accertarsi che i suoi ricordi non si fossero palesati eccessivamente nel suo comportamento, ma poté solo incrociare brevemente il suo sguardo con quello di Keiko prima che questa abbassasse gli occhi e terminasse velocemente di svestirsi. Tale comportamento divertì la dottoressa, che in poco tempo terminò di disfarsi dei propri abiti.

-o-

Le due donne, dopo essere rimaste silenziosamente a guardarsi per alcuni secondi, uscirono dalla porta della struttura geometrica in cui si trovavano, venendo così illuminate direttamente dalla luce del tramonto. Nonostante l'ora, la temperatura era ancora abbastanza elevata da non far pensare neanche lontanamente di coprirsi, come dimostravano i corpi ancora nudi di Deanna Troi e Tasha Yar, che nel tempo usato dalle altre due donne per spogliarsi avevano appoggiato una pietra abbastanza grossa in un punto del terreno poco erboso, a metà strada tra la navetta e la tenda, e l'avevano resa incandescente e luminosa, evidentemente con l'ausilio di un faser.

I soli calarono velocemente sotto l'orizzonte, facendo diminuire in tal modo la luminosità dell'ambiente e permettendo la comparsa delle prime stelle nel cielo. In poco tempo l'unica luce rimasta fu quella della pietra incandescente, comunque più che sufficiente per illuminare la navetta e il prato intorno per diversi metri. Il silenzio che avvolgeva il pianeta era irreale: nessun richiamo di uccelli, o anche solo un refolo di vento che muovesse le foglie degli alberi distanti una ventina di metri dalla navetta, niente.

Le quattro donne consumarono un veloce pasto a base di razioni della flotta stellare, sedute in circolo attorno all'inusuale falò, senza che nessuno parlasse molto. La tensione dovuta all'essere nude le une di fronte alle altre era a poco a poco scemata, lasciando le quattro umane in uno stato di profondo relax: sentire l'erba fresca sotto si loro, la mancanza di costrizioni dovute agli abiti sudati e la visione di un'infinità di stelle in quel cielo alieno avevano regalato alle quattro esploratrici dello spazio una serata indimenticabile. Dopo aver parlato del più e del meno per circa mezz'ora, Keiko e Deanna, apparentemente le più stanche del gruppo, si portarono all'interno della tenda con l'intento di riposare per alcune ore, prima di riprendere l'esplorazione del pianeta il giorno successivo. Una volta sdraiatesi sul telo che formava il pavimento della struttura, attraverso il quale riuscivano a sentire l'erba morbida sottostante, e sistemati i propri abiti a mo' di cuscini, le due ragazze si augurarono rispettivamente la buonanotte e chiusero gli occhi.

-o-

Non che Keiko volesse effettivamente addormentarsi: anzi, voleva evitarlo a tutti i costi. Se fosse caduta nel mondo dei sogni non avrebbe potuto andare ad usare il replicatore di nascosto, al fine di procurarsi il rimpiazzo per il capo di biancheria smarrito ore prima nel bosco. La ragazza era andata a letto per prima al fine di invogliare le altre presenti a fare lo stesso, così da poter portare velocemente a termine il suo piano. Anche nel caso in cui i suoi movimenti fossero stati notati dalle presumibilmente assonnate compagne di equipaggio, lei avrebbe potuto semplicemente usare la scusa di dover andare ad utilizzare il bagno della navetta senza destare sospetti. Ma perché il suo piano funzionasse, tutti i membri della missione sarebbero dovuti essere all'interno della tenda, per evitare che la luce del falò rivelasse la presenza del nuovo capo di vestiario di Keiko, difficile da nascondere in mancanza di abiti.

Mentre la ragazza ripensava al piano che si accingeva ad attuare, altri pensieri le tornarono alla mente, legati in particolar modo a quelli che l'avevano costretta ad idearlo, il piano. La morbidezza dell'erba sotto il suo corpo e la luce soffusa generata dal falò fuori dalla tenda fecero tornare in mente a Keiko le esperienze che aveva vissuto in situazioni simili, su letti morbidi e con luci soffuse. Tali ricordi erano resi più vividi dalla sua nudità e dalla carezza dell'aria sulla sua pelle quando si muoveva, e in poco tempo la ragazza asiatica non poté più evitare di cominciare ad accarezzarsi i seni per cercare in parte il piacere che quei ricordi le procuravano. Keiko era consapevole della presenza, accanto a lei, di una presumibilmente addormentata Deanna, e del fatto che fuori dalla tenda si trovavano altre due donne ben sveglie che presto o tardi avrebbero superato il leggero telo che la nascondeva alla loro vista, scoprendola in posizioni poco indicate per dormire, ma non poteva farci niente. La mancata conclusione del suo momento di autoerotismo, nel pomeriggio, l'avevano lasciata insoddisfatta e desiderosa di portare a termine quell'atto tanto bramato, al punto che le convenzioni sociali erano passate in secondo piano. Il massimo che Keiko riusciva a fare era evitare di esternare il suo piacere in forma di ansimi e mugolii, ma anche quello stava diventando sempre più difficile. Quando la mano destra della ragazza andò a stimolare il suo sesso, il fremito di piacere dovuto a tale contatto costrinse la ragazza a mordersi un labbro per non gridare, ma comunque non le impedì di continuare il suo lavoro. Dopo circa un minuto, durante il quale la giovane umana restò supina e con gli occhi chiusi, concentrandosi esclusivamente sul proprio intento di darsi piacere, questa sentì un altro tocco sul proprio corpo, oltre al suo. Aperti immediatamente gli occhi, lo sguardo della ragazza orientale incontrò gli occhi neri della betazoide, china sopra di lei e – Keiko se ne rese conto solo ora - intenta ad accarezzarle il seno con la mano destra. Prima che l'umana potesse muoversi, o anche solo cercare di dare una spiegazione al suo comportamento, la donna dai capelli mossi e neri si chinò su di lei e la baciò.

-o-

Deanna era effettivamente stanca, e il suo intento era quello di dormire il più possibile durante la notte planetaria per potersi godere in libertà tutto ciò che restava del giorno successivo, ma il suo udito e soprattutto le sue capacità empatiche le avevano trasmesso segnali che le avevano fatto dimenticare la stanchezza: era fuori di dubbio che Keiko, la ragazza sdraiata accanto a lei in quel momento, fosse eccitata. Il Consigliere Troi non sapeva dire cosa avesse scatenato tale sensazione nella giovane umana, ma era evidente che Keiko non riusciva a reprimerla. Le ondate di piacere che la ragazza orientale si stava procurando attraversarono il corpo della mezza-betazoide, trasmettendo anche a lei le stesse sensazioni provate dalla giovane, e quando la stimolazione del piacere raggiunse la zona più privata del corpo dell'asiatica, anche Deanna ne fu travolta, tanto da farle prendere una decisione.

Sorridendo, la betazoide si avvicinò lentamente a Keiko, completamente intenta a procurarsi piacere e incurante del mondo intorno a lei. Deanna osservò, alla fioca luce che filtrava dalla parete della tenda, le curve dell'esile corpo della ragazza orientale, attraenti in un modo diverso da quelle del Consigliere, e i suoi lineamenti delicati che le conferivano una bellezza esotica. Senza poter attendere un secondo di più, l'aliena empatica appoggiò una mano sul seno della giovane, che si riscosse dal suo piacevole torpore e aprì gli occhi. Il suo sguardo innocente eccitò ancora di più il Consigliere Troi, che si avvicinò ulteriormente alla ragazza e la baciò. Il bacio durò a lungo, accompagnato dalle carezze dell'aliena dai capelli mossi sul corpo della giovane asiatica. Ad un certo punto questa cominciò a ricambiare le attenzioni dell'amica, portando le proprie mani sui seni prosperosi della mezza-betazoide e rispondendo più calorosamente al bacio. Per tutta risposta, la mano di Deannasi mosse verso la zona più sensibile del corpo di Keiko, cominciando a stimolare il suo fiore prima esternamente, e poi inserendo una, due, tre dita nelle profondità della ragazza, gesto che la fece mugolare senza ritegno, anche se ancora impegnata a baciare appassionatamente l'altra donna.

Improvvisamente la luminosità all'interno della tenda aumentò di colpo, attirando l'attenzione della ragazza orientale verso il telo all'entrata della stessa, che ora era scostato. Dal varco che dava sull'esterno, altre due donne osservavano la scena con uno sguardo leggermente stupito, come se la situazione fosse per loro inaspettata ma non totalmente assurda. La reazione più naturale per Keiko, nel vedersi osservata in un tale contesto assai intimo e privato, sarebbe dovuta essere di vergogna, e avrebbe dovuto interrompere quello che stava facendo per cercare di coprirsi il più possibile. Ma lei non fece nulla di tutto ciò: non si fermò e non cercò di nascondersi, anzi, la consapevolezza di essere osservata la eccitò ulteriormente, facendole portare la mano libera all'altezza del seno di Deanna, cominciando a stimolarlo. La betazoide, a tale contatto, interruppe il lungo bacio e si voltò verso le due nuove arrivate, sorridendo ed allungando un braccio verso di loro, invitandole ad entrare.

-o-

Tasha non era molto stupita della scena che aveva di fronte: aveva già considerato l'idea che Deanna avrebbe voluto coinvolgere anche Beverley e Keiko nelle attività intime, ma molto piacevoli, che lei stessa aveva sperimentato nel pomeriggio. Solo non si aspettava che sarebbe successo tutto così in fretta. Lei e la dottoressa Crusher erano rimaste accanto al falò, parlando rispettivamente di questioni tattiche e mediche, quando avevano sentito strani rumori provenienti dalla tenda dove erano da poco entrate le loro due compagne. Avvicinatesi, quei suoni avevano assunto una forma più comprensibile ma comunque insolita, e le due donne, spinte dalla curiosità, avevano scostato il telo dell'ingresso del rifugio. Il fatto di scoprire le due ragazze nude intente a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi aveva sorpreso il tenente Yar più per la velocità con cui tale situazione si era venuta a creare – erano entrate solo da pochi minuti – che per la scena in se.

Quando il Consigliere Troi si rivolse alle due spettatrici, invitandole ad entrare, Tasha si limitò a scambiare uno sguardo divertito con la dottoressa, ancora allibita da tale visione, per poi entrare nella tenda gattoni, avvicinandosi alle due donne intente ad accarezzarsi, sorridendo. Mentre la ragazza bionda si avvicinava alle due amanti, Troi ricominciò a baciare Keiko, facendole chiudere gli occhi, e contemporaneamente portò la sua mano all'altezza del fiore della giovane asiatica, schiudendolo con le dita. Tasha comprese cosa Deanna si aspettava che facesse e, una volta inginocchiatasi tra le gambe di Keiko, portò la bocca all'altezza del sesso dell'amica, cominciando a stimolarlo. La ragazza orientale rispose a tali attenzioni emettendo mugolii più forti e andando ad appoggiare una mano sulla testa del tenente Tar, mentre con l'altra continuava ad accarezzare i seni della Consigliere betazoide. Dopo poco tempo la ragazza bionda portò una mano a contatto delle proprie parti intime, cominciando a massaggiarle, mentre avvicinò l'altra al fiore di Deanna, inserendovi due dita e muovendole dentro di lei con movimenti sincronizzati con i propri. In questo modo era come se la ragazza umana potesse sentire le stesse sensazioni che provocava alla betazoide, come se potesse condividere il proprio piacere con quello dell'amica, e questo la eccitava.

Dopo pochi minuti nei quali il tenente Yar proseguì la stimolazione su Keiko, il consigliere Troi e se stessa, la luminosità nella tenda crebbe di nuovo, e l'ombra sulla parete di fondo fece capire alla giovane dai capelli biondi che anche Beverley aveva deciso di entrare nella struttura originariamente finalizzata al riposo dei membri della missione, ma che era divenuta un ambiente dedito al piacere saffico. Quando Tasha Yar percepì una sensazione tattile sulle sue parti intime, intuì che la dottoressa dell'astronave Enterprise volesse utilizzare le sue conoscenze mediche per fini non propriamente scientifici, e questo la fece sorridere. Tasha allargò con le dita le sue grandi labbra, invitando la dottoressa Beverley Crusher ad intensificare la sua opera di stimolazione del suo sesso. Per tutta risposta, la giovane bionda percepì una sensazione che non era riconducibile ne ad una lingua o ad un dito, ma a un qualche altro oggetto, che si stava facendo strada dentro di lei. Leggermente spaventata, Tasha interruppe la sua stimolazione del fiore di Keiko e portò una mano intorno all'oggetto che la stava penetrando, incontrando una sensazione tattile riconducibile alla mano dell'ufficiale medico. Toccando ed analizzando l'oggetto che ella teneva in mano, la ragazza bionda capì che Beverley stava inserendo un fallo finto dentro di lei e, basandosi sulla sensazione che dava, anche bello grosso. All'improvviso Tasha Yar afferrò l'oggetto, strappandolo alla presa della donna dai capelli rossi, e cominciò ad inserirlo dentro di lei fino alla sua massima penetrazione, cominciando poi a muoverlo avanti ed indietro. Quella sensazione era nuova per la ragazza: poter decidere come e quando muovere un oggetto così grosso dentro di lei le dava un doppio piacere, fisico, per via dell'ovvia stimolazione delle sue zone erogene, e psicologico, legato alla consapevolezza di avere il controllo delle proprie sensazioni.

Avvertendo un movimento alla sua sinistra, Tasha si voltò verso di esso e rimase allibita, più di quanto non fosse stata in tutta la giornata: Beverley indossava un'imbracatura simile ad una mutanda, dalla quale spuntava un finto fallo di colore nero, e anche considerevolmente lungo. La donna dai capelli rossi era inginocchiata e muoveva la mano lungo la finta asta, quasi fosse stato un vero membro umano, mentre Deanna si stava sedendo di fronte a lei, sorridendo e allargando nel frattempo le labbra del proprio sesso. La realizzazione di quanto stava per succedere quasi non fece notare alla ragazza umana la presenza sul pavimento della tenda di altri due o tre finti falli come quello che si trovava già dentro di lei, oltre ad un cilindro dall'aspetto gelatinoso terminante con quelli che sembravano due cappelle umane: un fallo doppio. Mentre Tasha realizzava tutte queste cose, Beverly cominciò a sdraiarsi sopra Deanna.

-o-

Beverley era stupita per la scena che le si era presentata davanti, più di quanto non lo fosse stata per la nudità di Tasha e del consigliere Troi. Un conto era voler trascorrere qualche ora facendo del sano naturismo, un altro era sfruttare la situazione per avere rapporti sessuali, per di più di stampo saffico. Beverley non poteva credere che Deanna fosse avvezza a tali comportamenti, e meno che mai poteva credere che lo fosse la timida Keiko, che si era prodigata per ore per non far scoprire alle sue colleghe l'assenza della propria biancheria intima. Beverley l'aveva capito subito, dal modo in cui la ragazza camminava o dai gesti con cui continuava a lisciarsi la gonna, e aveva trovato divertenti i suoi goffi tentativi di nascondere tale mancanza. Ma ora tale goffaggine e timidezza non c'erano più. Quello che ora la dottoressa Crusher vedeva era una giovane donna intenta a dare e ricevere piacere da un'altra ragazza che credeva di conoscere bene. Ma a quanto pare si sbagliava. La donna dai capelli rossi si voltò verso Tasha Yar, cercando nel suo sguardo una traccia della stessa sorpresa che stava provando lei in quel momento ma, invece, in quegli occhi azzurri vi vide solo divertimento e complicità, prima che la giovane bionda entrasse nella tenda e si unisse alle altre due. Nel vedere tale scena, tutti i dubbi e le perplessità dell'ufficiale medico capo del'Enterprise si infransero sotto la spinta di una sempre crescente eccitazione, che cancellò ogni deontologia professionale o norma sociale, facendole realizzare una semplice evidenza: la situazione che aveva vissuto quella notte all'università si era ripresentata, e lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdersela. Pensando questo, la dottoressa Crusher si alzò dall'ingresso della tenda e si volse verso il portello della navetta, incamminandosi verso di esso.

C'era una cosa di cui Beverley si dispiaceva, ripensando a quella notte selvaggia fra amiche 'speciali': la mancanza di uomini. Quella serata era stata eccitante e appagante,ma non quanto Beverley avesse voluto: avrebbe preferito un gruppo misto per una simile esperienza, così da poter godere di piaceri derivanti da qualcosa di più che semplici carezze femminili. Ora, su quel pianeta, non c'erano uomini o maschi di alcuna specie. Ma c'era un replicatore. E Beverley riteneva che sarebbe potuto bastare. Mentre entrava all'interno della navetta e si avvicinava al congegno capace di riassemblare la materia in ogni forma o sostanza desiderata, la donna umana non poté evitare di cominciare a stimolare con una mano il proprio sesso, eccitata al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe accaduto da li a poco.

"C-computer." disse la donna, con voce deformata dall'eccitazione. "Un dildo strap-on, doppio".

Immediatamente, dopo una leggera luce blu, sulla piccola piattaforma del replicatore comparve una sorta di mutanda dalla quale spuntavano due lunghi falli apparentemente di plastica, uno all'esterno e l'altro all'interno dello strano indumento. Senza poter più attendere, Beverley afferrò lo strano oggetto e lo portò all'altezza del suo fiore, inserendovelo lentamente, sospirando dal piacere, fino a che il fallo non fu completamente al suo interno e la strana mutanda non fu aderente al suo pube. Ora Beverley si sentiva piena, riempita, ma questo era solo il principio di ciò che si apprestava a fare.

"Computer, un fallo doppio e quattro falli singoli".

Pochi secondi dopo gli oggetti richiesti erano a disposizione del dottore della Flotta Stellare, la quale, una volta afferrati, si diresse nuovamente verso l'esterno della navetta. Il grande dildo dentro di lei stimolava le pareti interne del suo sesso ad ogni passo, travolgendola con ondate di piacere, ma Beverley non si voleva fermare a soddisfare le sue esigenze, non prima di poter condividere quelle sensazioni con le altre ragazze presenti sul pianeta. Una volta scostato il telo, Beverley Crusher provò una nuova ondata di eccitazione nel vedere le sue colleghe e amiche darsi vicendevolmente piacere e, attratta dal fiore dalla ragazza bionda in bella vista di fronte a lei, decise di regalarle una piacevole sorpresa. Preso uno dei falli singoli, lo appoggiò alle labbra prontamente allargate di Tasha, cominciando ad inserire l'oggetto dentro di lei. La giovane umana sembrò gradire tale attenzione, poiché afferrò l'oggetto e cominciò a muoverlo autonomamente, con movimenti sempre più veloci. Spostando lo sguardo sulle altre persone presenti, Beverley vide che il consigliere Troi aveva notato il finto membro che si ergeva tra le sue gambe e, dopo un sorriso di intesa, la donna dai capelli rossi si inginocchiò, giocando con quella sua propaggine artificiale quasi fosse vera, al fine di eccitare ancora di più la betazoide. Questa, a tale visione, si portò subito nella posizione ideale per accogliere dentro di se tale oggetto, allargando le proprie grandi labbra per facilitare il compito all'amica. Pochi secondi dopo, l'umana dai capelli rossi si sdraiò sopra l'aliena dai capelli neri e mossi, indirizzando la punta dell'oggetto di piacere verso il fiore del Consigliere, nel quale penetrò lentamente, strappando un mugolio di piacere a Deanna. Una volta che fu inserito completamente, entrambe le donne cominciarono a muoversi, godendo l'una dei movimenti dell'altra, intensificando le proprie spinte con quelle della compagna, in una cacofonia di urletti, sospiri e mugolii.

-o-

Keiko era in estasi. Avere due donne intente ad accarezzarla e baciarla in ogni parte del corpo era più di quanto avrebbe potuto desiderare. Il suo progetto originale di concedersi delle semplici carezze sensuali era stato ampliamente superato, e ora la ragazza si muoveva e mugolava senza freni, ormai priva di qualunque remora o vergogna. Quando Deanna aveva inaspettatamente cominciato a procurarle piacere, la giovane asiatica si era sentita completamente disorientata per un breve istante, prima che la sua lussuria prendesse il sopravvento e le facesse dimenticare ogni altra cosa. Il successivo arrivo delle altre due donne non l'aveva minimamente preoccupata, anzi, il fatto che Tasha avesse cominciato a stimolare oralmente il suo sesso aveva ulteriormente superato le aspettative di Keiko per la serata, eccitandola come non mai.

Tra i ricordi della giovane orientale – principale causa della situazione contingente – non c'era nulla di simile a quanto la ragazza stava sperimentando in quel momento: l'esperienza sessuale di Keiko più simile alla presente situazione era stata quando lei e una sua compagna di studi all'università avevano avuto un rapporto completo con i rispettivi ragazzi nel loro appartamento, ma in quell'occasione non c'era stato alcun contatto femminile tra le giovani. Ora, invece, di contatti femminili Keiko ne stava sperimentando ben due, e presto, come comprese quando l'ingresso della tenda fu attraversato dall'ultimo membro della missione, sarebbero stati tre.

La visione di Beverley con indosso un finto ma attraente fallo artificiale e con in mano altri oggetti dalla forma simile eccitarono la giovane umana fin quasi a portarla all'orgasmo, evento che non avvenne solo per via dell'interruzione del lavoro di Tasha sul suo organo genitale. Quando anche Deanna interruppe la sua opera di stimolazione del corpo e delle labbra dell'orientale, Keiko si sentì leggermente delusa: la situazione che si era venuta a creare era stata talmente piacevole da sconvolgerla, e l'improvvisa fine di tale stato di cose aveva lasciato la ragazza insoddisfatta. Per la seconda volta in poche ore. Guardando l'addetto alla sicurezza dell'astronave Enterprise che si dava piacere con l'ausilio di uno degli oggetti portati dalla dottoressa, che dal canto suo si accingeva ad utilizzare il finto fallo che indossava sul corpo dell'evidentemente deliziato Consigliere di bordo, anche Keiko decise di sperimentare per la prima volta nella sua vita il piacere sessuale provocato da oggetti artificiali. La botanica non aveva mai avuto occasione di utilizzare simili oggetti di piacere, e fino a quel momento non aveva mai avuto alcuna curiosità in merito, ma ora l'unica cosa che desiderava era provare le stesse sensazioni che le altre donne accanto a lei stavano sperimentando. La mano dell'asiatica si mosse per afferrare il doppio fallo finto abbandonato sul pavimento della tenda, l'oggetto più grosso dei quattro ancora liberi e, una volta inginocchiata, la giovane si portò una delle due estremità dell'oggetto alla bocca, cominciando a lubrificare lo strumento di piacere con la sua saliva, immaginando nel contempo di stare effettuando un simile lavoro su di un vero membro maschile, e la cosa tornò ad eccitarla. Quando Beverley e Deanna si unirono sul pavimento della tenda, cominciando ad emettere urletti e mugolii, Keiko non poté più attendere oltre: si sdraiò a terra e posizionò la punta lubrificata dell'oggetto fallico davanti al suo fiore, facendola lentamente penetrare nelle sue profondità.

Ora tutte e quattro le donne erano inente a procurarsi piacere con l'ausilio di strumenti fallici, un piacere anche superiore a quello provato tramite il contatto delle mani dell'una sul corpo dell'altra. Tali oggetti andavano a stimolare contemporaneamente ogni nervo delle pareti interne del sesso delle umanoidi, facendole desiderare unicamente di muoverli più in profondità e più velocemente, estasiate dalle sensazioni ottenute così facendo. Nel mezzo di tale pratica, lo sguardo di Keiko iniziò a spaziare tra le compagne d'equipaggio, e la vista delle altre donne intente a darsi piacere aumentò ancora la sua eccitazione. Quando l'attenzione della ragazza orientale si spostò dai corpi avvinghiati della dottoressa e del Consigliere a quello di Tasha, gli occhi dell'addetto alla sicurezza e della botanica si incrociarono, lo sguardo di entrambe ricolmo di lussuria e malizia. Pochi secondi dopo, la ragazza bionda estrasse da dentro di lei l'oggetto con il quale fino a poco prima si era procurata piacere, mettendosi in ginocchio e lanciando il finto fallo alle sue spalle, fuori dalla tenda, con un sorriso divertito stampato in volto. Il tenente Yar si avvicinò gattonando alla ragazza orientale, che si eccitò ulteriormente a tale visione, per poi sedersi di fronte a lei con le gambe allargate, avvicinando progressivamente l'altra punta dell'oggetto che fuoriusciva dal corpo di Keiko verso il proprio sesso, contornato da una leggera peluria bionda. Lentamente, Tasha introdusse la seconda punta del doppio fallo dentro di lei, facendo penetrare a poco a poco l'oggetto nel suo corpo e contemporaneamente avvicinandosi a Keiko, fino a che i sessi delle due ragazze furono a contatto l'uno dell'altro. Immediatamente dopo le giovani terrestri cominciarono a muoversi, unite in un amplesso fino a poco prima neanche mai immaginato da nessuna delle due, sommerse dal piacere che i loro rispettivi movimenti procuravano ad entrambe. Anche Beverley e Deanna si trovavano in una situazione simile, entrambe sommerse dal piacere provocato dai loro stessi movimenti, le bocche unite in una serie di baci appassionati, i seni struscianti gli uni sugli altri. L'orgasmo le travolse in contemporanea, facendo urlare le due donne di piacere, ogni loro fibra scossa dalla meravigliosa sensazione provata. Poco dopo le due umane si rilassarono, il corpo di Beverley disteso sopra quello di Troi, i loro respiri meno affannosi e più rilassati. In capo a pochi secondi, la stessa esplosione di piacere provata dal Consigliere di bordo e dal dottore fu sperimentata anche dalle due donne restanti, che si inarcarono di colpo urlando, inondate dal piacere.

Pochi minuti dopo i quattro corpi nudi delle esploratrici dello spazio erano sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro, le braccia delle donne portate attorno alle spalle o sul petto delle vicine, gli occhi di tutte le presenti chiusi e i loro volti sereni e sorridenti, i loro respiri lenti e regolari, indice del sonno rilassato in cui erano cadute.

-o-

Mentre la volta celeste visibile dal pianeta ruotava velocemente, la luce che illuminava la tenda e la navetta, proveniente dalla roccia incandescente usata in precedenza dalle umanoidi come falò, cominciò a diminuire progressivamente insieme al calore da essa emanato. La luce era quasi scomparsa, quando avvenne un leggero movimento nel prato. Anzi, del prato. I fili d'erba che circondavano lo strumento di piacere gettato precedentemente fuori dalla tenda da una delle visitatrici aliene cominciarono ad avvicinarsi ad esso, avvolgendolo e ricoprendolo completamente. Passati pochi minuti, durante i quali la luce dei soli cominciò a spuntare da sotto l'orizzonte, i filamenti vegetali abbandonarono l'oggetto alieno, ritornando alla loro posizione originaria.

_To be continued…_


	3. Part III

L'alba si era levata ormai da un pezzo quando le quattro donne uscirono dalla tenda che la notte precedente era stata teatro dei loro giochi sensuali: dapprima Tasha, poi Deanna, seguita da Keiko e infine da Beverley. Le femmine umane si stiracchiarono nella fresca aria del mattino, osservando il cielo del pianeta nuovamente azzurro e la verde superficie erbosa del prato, interrotta unicamente dalla pietra ormai fredda appoggiata li dalle esploratrici la sera prima. Erano ancora completamente nude. Ormai le quattro umanoidi si erano abituate a tale condizione, prive di qualunque vergogna a mostrare l'un l'altra i rispettivi corpi… anche perché quella notte erano andate ben oltre la mera osservazione reciproca.

Deanna premette la spilla che teneva in mano, aprendo la comunicazione con l'Enterprise, al fine di fare rapporto al resto dell'equipaggio. La sensazione di disagio provata la sera prima da alcune delle presenti, dovuta all'idea di dialogare con altre persone senza avere nulla addosso, era ormai sparita, sostituita da un senso di trasgressione e complicità molto piacevole ed eccitante, tanto che Keiko e Beverley dovettero costringersi a non ridere per non insospettire i membri della plancia in ascolto. Una volta che il comandante Data, responsabile del turno di notte, chiuse la comunicazione, i quattro membri della spedizione scientifica - o che inizialmente lo era stata - cominciarono a spostare lo sguardo le une sui volti delle altre, tutti riportanti un sorrisetto eccitato. Era evidente che le quattro donne avevano intenzione di utilizzare il tempo rimanente della missione 'esplorando' il pianeta a modo loro.

"Deanna," disse Beverley, rivolgendosi alla betazoide. "ieri sera hai detto che qui vicino c'è un lago, giusto?"

"Si, certo." rispose il Consigliere di bordo. "L'acqua è limpidissima e fresca, è uno spettacolo".

"Credo che dovremmo andare a dargli un occhiata." propose Keiko, il suo viso splendente dall'eccitazione e dalla curiosità. "Sapete… per fare delle analisi."

"Interesse puramente professionale?" chiese la bionda addetta alla sicurezza, con fare falsamente serio.

"Ovviamente." rispose l'asiatica, anche lei in tono volutamente neutro.

Un secondo più tardi le quattro umanoidi scoppiarono a ridere, riempiendo la radura dove si erano accampate con i loro suoni alieni, mai uditi prima sul pianeta. Poco più tardi le femmine umane si incamminarono in direzione dello specchio d'acqua scoperto il giorno prima dalle due promotrici del naturismo del gruppo, discorrendo delle situazioni intime ed eccitanti che si erano verificate la sera prima, con qualche allusione delle ragazze alle loro precedenti esperienze nello stesso ambito, allusioni che provocarono ulteriori scoppi di ilarità nella comitiva. Pochi minuti dopo la radura erbosa tornò ad essere completamente silenziosa e vuota. Gli unici oggetti alieni che erano visibili sul luogo erano il mezzo di trasporto con il quale le esploratrici erano arrivate, la struttura geometrica in cui avevano trascorso la notte e, appoggiata sopra la pietra resa in precedenza incandescente, un oggetto metallico di forma vagamente triangolare.

-o-

Le aliene arrivarono sulla riva del lago poco più tardi, trovando l'ambiente già completamente illuminato dai raggi solari. Per Beverley e Keiko era la prima volta che mettevano piede in quel luogo, ma le altre due donne avevano già visitato - e utilizzato - la riva erbosa il giorno prima, cosicché poterono analizzarne le differenze: la luce mattutina dei soli filtrava tra i rami della grande pianta dalle foglie verde scuro, che proiettava la sua ombra sulla superficie del lago, mentre le chiome degli alberi più distanti dalla riva facevano giungere sul manto erboso solo pochi sprazzi di luce diretta, rendendo la radura un mosaico di luci ed ombre. Il consigliere Troi appurò che quel luogo, la mattina, era assai più bello di quanto non apparisse al pomeriggio, e che lo specchio d'acqua di fronte a lei, variamente colorato per via dell'ombra della pianta, era ancora più attraente del giorno prima. La betazoide si voltò verso le sue colleghe, chiedendo loro: "Allora? Facciamo un tuffo?"

"Io vi raggiungo tra poco, prima devo fare una cosa." le rispose la dottoressa Crusher, sfoggiando un sorrisetto malizioso.

"Ah si? Che cosa?" le domandò la ragazza bionda, incuriosita.

Per tutta risposta, la donna dai capelli rossi si avvicinò alla giovane orientale, appoggiandole senza preavviso la mano destra sul seno e cominciando subito dopo a baciarla. Deanna e Tasha rimasero stupite per un breve istante, prima di cominciare a sorridere divertite. Poco dopo, mentre Keiko cominciava a rispondere alle attenzioni dell'ufficiale medico, le due ragazze si voltarono e cominciarono ad immergersi lentamente in acqua.

-o-

Beverley accarezzava la pelle di Keiko con delicatezza e desiderio, percependo il contemporaneo tocco delle mani di lei sul proprio seno e sui propri fianchi. Poco più tardi la dottoressa Crusher interruppe il bacio, tornando ad osservare il volto orientaleggiante della botanica, ora rilassato e dall'espressione sensuale.

"Se non sbaglio ieri sera non abbiamo avuto modo di… esplorarci, non è così?" chiese l'ufficiale medico della nave, con il respiro già leggermente accelerato dall'eccitazione. Keiko le rispose con un sorriso, prima di ricominciare a baciarla.

Le mani delle due donne si mossero verso i vicendevoli sessi, cominciando a stimolarli quasi in contemporanea. I fiori di entrambe le donne erano già umidi, e tale sensazione sulle dita delle due amiche aumentò ancora la loro eccitazione, portandole a desiderare nuovamente il piacere che avevano provato la notte appena trascorsa. Continuando a baciarsi, le due umane si inginocchiarono sul morbido tappeto erboso, portando così i loro sessi a contatto dell'erba ancora fresca, sensazione che trasmise ad entrambe un nuovo brivido di piacere. Improvvisamente qualcosa si mosse: quello che sembrava un tralcio vegetale attraversò una delle chiazze di luce del prato, muovendosi nella direzione delle due umanoidi che però, intente com'erano nelle loro piacevoli attività, non lo notarono. Finché non fu troppo tardi.

-o-

Deanna e Tasha si erano immerse nell'acqua fin quasi alle ginocchia, ma li si erano dovute fermare: lo specchio d'acqua, già fresco il giorno prima, durante la seppur breve notte del pianeta era diventato eccessivamente freddo per potervisi immergere. Con l'avanzare del giorno forse la temperatura dell'acqua si sarebbe alzata a sufficienza, ma per ora i programmi delle due ragazze andavano modificati.

"Beh, e adesso che facciamo?" chiese la mezza-betazoide, voltandosi verso l'amica dai capelli biondi e, nel movimento, beandosi della sensazione che il freddo fango del fondale del lago le provocava ai piedi.

Tasha, per tutta risposta, si mise a sorridere e si avvicinò al Consigliere, portando le braccia attorno alle spalle dell'amica, a contatto con i suoi capelli ancora trattenuti dall'unico ornamento indossato della ragazza."Beh…" cominciò l'umana, muovendo brevemente la testa in direzione delle altre due donne inginocchiate poco distante dalla riva. "…mi sembra che Beverley e Keiko abbiano già trovato un buon modo di scaldarsi."

E così dicendo appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle sorridenti di Deanna, che cominciò a rispondere al bacio. Le due ragazze immerse parzialmente nel laghetto avevano appena cominciato ad accarezzarsi vicendevolmente, quando qualcosa attirò la loro attenzione, facendole voltare in direzione del prato. Dapprima non riuscirono a capire quale fosse il problema: Keiko era in piedi e si agitava, gridando e muovendo violentemente il braccio destro e a tratti la gamba destra, comportamento che poco più tardi cominciò ad essere imitato dalla donna dai capelli rossi, ancora inginocchiata sull'erba. Trascorsi i pochi secondi che ci vollero agli occhi delle due ufficiali della Flotta Stellare per abituarsi all'ombra in cui era immersa la radura, Deanna Troi e Tasha Yar compresero che le loro amiche stavano venendo attaccate da quelli che sembravano essere tralci muniti di foglie, che si stavano progressivamente avvolgendo intorno ai polsi e alle caviglie delle due. Nel momento stesso in cui le due ragazze tornarono a riva, un tralcio più robusto degli altri afferrò per la vita la giovane botanica, che fu sollevata in aria urlando di terrore, mentre l'altra donna stava ancora lottando - senza troppo successo - contro quegli assalitori vegetali.

"Troi ad Enterpri…" cominciò a gridare il Consigliere della nave, con la voce deformata dal panico, prima di rendesi conto che la sua mano aveva premuto solamente la sua pelle nuda. Solo in quel momento la betazoide realizzò che la spilla comunicatore che le avrebbe permesso di chiedere aiuto all'equipaggio della nave in orbita sopra di loro si trovava ancora al campo, a decine di metri di distanza, fuori dalla sua portata. Nel momento esatto in cui comprese questo, Deanna avvertì una pressione alla sua caviglia sinistra: voltatasi a guardare, vide che un altro tralcio l'aveva afferrata, e che molti altri si stavano avvicinando a lei e a Tasha, provenienti dall'albero che aveva offerto loro riparo dal sole il giorno prima.

"Tasha, scappa!" gridò la betazoide all'amica, ma prima che lei stessa potesse seguire il proprio consiglio altri tralci la afferrarono contemporaneamente all'altra caviglia e ad entrambi i polsi, immobilizzandola. Deanna si voltò ad osservarli: erano dei rami flessibili e punteggiati da diverse foglie ellittiche, molto simili a quelli di alcuni rampicanti terrestri, ma a differenza dei loro simili questi erano semoventi, e anche incredibilmente veloci. Un grido proveniente da un punto vicino fece rialzare lo sguardo alla betazoide, permettendole di constatare che anche l'addetta alla sicurezza dell'Enterprise era stata afferrata alle estremità da quella strana forma di vita vegetale, mentre Beverley aveva ormai subito lo stesso trattamento di Keiko, venendo sollevata in aria dove si dimenava con tutte le sue forze.

In poco tempo tutte e quattro le umanoidi furono afferrate alla vita da quello strano nemico verde e sollevate ad un paio di metri da terra, ciascuna in una posizione differente: Keiko era quasi parallela al terreno e aveva il viso rivolto al cielo, anche se muoveva la testa in modo sconnesso, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, terrorizzata; Beverley era anch'essa in una posizione orizzontale, ma con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, e osservava con un misto di confusione e di panico l'erba che aveva cominciato ad agitarsi sotto di lei; Deanna e Tasha si trovavano in posizioni quasi verticali, con le gambe leggermente allargate ma almeno con il terreno nella giusta direzione. Solo che dal terreno stavano ora spuntando altri tralci, e sulle cime di alcuni di essi erano incastonate delle propaggini molto simili al fungo che aveva tanto spaventato ed eccitato la giovane asiatica il giorno prima. Nel momento stesso in cui Deanna Troi li vide, comprese che cosa sarebbe accaduto di li a poco a lei e alle altre donne presenti. E questo le fece provare un misto di paura ed eccitazione.

-o-

*Che ingenua.* pensava la responsabile della sicurezza. *Sono stata un'ingenua.* si ripeté mentalmente Tasha Yar, immobilizzata in aria da una minaccia vegetale. La ragazza si autoincolpava di avere abbassato la guardia, di essersi rilassata troppo per via dell'ambiente bucolico del pianeta, con il risultato di non essere riuscita a prevedere, e quindi a evitare, la situazione in cui ora lei e le sue amiche si trovavano. Non che tale situazione, comunque, potesse essere prevista: Tasha non aveva mai sentito parlare di piante semoventi, o almeno non di piante che attaccassero gli umanoidi, per di più con una rapidità ed un'organizzazione impressionanti. L'attenzione della giovane, spostatasi istintivamente sull'analisi degli spostamenti dei tralci vegetali, al fine di comprendere lo schema degli attacchi e poter quindi prevenire i successivi, venne attratta dai movimenti che si stavano verificando nel terreno, dal quale cominciavano ora a fuoriuscire diversi nuovi tralci. Alcuni di essi recavano sulla cima delle strane escrescenze biancastre, molto simili agli oggetti che l'ufficiale della Flotta aveva utilizzato poche ore prima per darsi piacere. La piena consapevolezza della situazione in cui si trovava esplose nella mente della ragazza quando vide tali escrescenze dirigersi verso di lei e le altre donne, puntando direttamente alla zona inguinale delle quattro.

*Oh, no.* si ritrovò a pensare la ragazza bionda. *Oh, no!*

Intenta com'era ad osservare l'oggetto fallico che si avvicinava a lei, diretto senza ombra di dubbio verso il sesso della giovane, Tasha si accorse degli altri tralci - privi di escrescenze di sorta - che l'avevano raggiunta da dietro le sue spalle solo quando questi si portarono all'altezza del suo petto, avvolgendosi intorno ai suoi seni e cominciando a stringerli poco dolcemente. La sensazione di piacere che tale contatto provocò alla ragazza le fece rilassare per un istante i muscoli del corpo, un tempo sufficiente perché i tralci che le afferravano le gambe la costringessero a piegarle verso di lei, esponendo così ancora di più il sesso della giovane all'attacco della propaggine vegetale.

*Oh, dio, no!* pensò la terrorizzata esploratrice dello spazio, impossibilitata a muoversi o a difendersi in qualunque modo.

Quando l'oggetto bianco venne in contatto con le grandi labbra del sesso del tenente Yar, questa poté percepire la fredda e vellutata superficie dell'inusuale aggressore, sensazione che la fece rabbrividire. Incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla scena, la ragazza vide l'oggetto falliforme muoversi lentamente su e giù lungo l'orifizio del suo organo genitale, provocandole altri brividi di freddo e paura, per poi incunearsi tra le gambe della giovane e penetrare di colpo dentro di lei.

L'escrescenza vegetale era ancora più grossa dell'oggetto che l'addetta alla sicurezza dell'Enterprise aveva utilizzato nella tenda, la sera prima, allo scopo di darsi piacere, e la sua improvvisa intrusione nelle profondità del corpo di Tasha le fece reclinare di scatto la testa all'indietro, spalancando contemporaneamente gli occhi e la bocca in un silenzioso urlo di sorpresa e terrore. La ragazza bionda sentiva le sue pareti vaginali compresse dalla massa della propaggine aliena, pressione che le trasmetteva sensazioni di dolore ma, insieme, anche di piacere. La paura provata dalla giovane umana, dovuta alla consapevolezza di stare venendo praticamente violentata da una creatura aliena vegetale, cominciò ad essere sostituita a poco a poco dalle sensazioni che l'oggetto fallico, che aveva iniziato a muoversi avanti e indietro dentro di lei, aveva cominciato a provocarle. Lo sfregamento della morbida superficie dell'escrescenza vegetale sulle pareti del sesso della ragazza umana era inevitabilmente piacevole, e tale sensazione, unita ai movimenti dei tralci che avvolgevano ancora i seni della giovane, costrinsero Tasha Yar a ritrovare la voce, facendole emettere contro la sua volontà dei brevi urletti ad ogni spinta della pianta. In poco tempo tali suoni divennero sempre meno meccanici e sempre più passionali, a dimostrazione del piacere che la ragazza stava cominciando a provare.

Tasha Yar, membro della Flotta Stellare e responsabile della sicurezza sull'Enterprise, iniziava ad eccitarsi: la consapevolezza di essere immobilizzata a mezz'aria, costretta ad avere un'imitazione di rapporto sessuale con una forma di vita vegetale, stava passando in secondo piano rispetto alla piacevole sensazione che la giovane cominciava a provare, causata dal contrasto della calda luce dei soli che illuminava il volto e il petto della ragazza e la fredda presenza della propaggine aliena dentro di lei, oltre che dalle ondate di piacere che quest'ultima le stava provocando. All'improvviso, in un angolo della sua mente non invasa dal piacere, Tasha si rammentò della presenza di altre tre umanoidi vicino a lei, tutte presumibilmente nelle sue stesse condizioni. Spostando lo sguardo dal cielo azzurro del pianeta, dove era rimasto fisso fino a quel momento, l'addetta alla sicurezza della nave stellare Enterprise cominciò a cercare i restanti membri della spedizione di ricerca, scoprendoli intenti in attività, per quanto forzate, anche più intriganti delle sue.

Deanna si trovava ad un paio di metri di distanza sulla sinistra del tenente Yar, anche lei immobilizzata dai tralci e con un'altra di quelle protuberanze biancastre intente a muoversi all'interno del suo orifizio vaginale, ma in aggiunta a ciò la betazoide stava accogliendo - con apparente piacere - un'altra di quelle escrescenze falliche all'interno della bocca, dove si muoveva ad un ritmo costante e regolare, avanti e indietro. Il consigliere Troi aveva gli occhi chiusi, le braccia rilassate lungo i fianchi - anche se ancora immobilizzate - ed emetteva dei deboli mugugni di piacere ad ogni spinta dell'appendice intenta a penetrarla, evidentemente concentrata sulle sensazioni che le due propaggini vegetali le stavano procurando.

Beverley e Keiko erano poco più distanti, verso il limitare degli alberi, e neanche ad esse sembravano dispiacere le attenzioni a loro riservate dalle forme di vita aliene: Keiko era ancora in posizione supina, le braccia dondolanti verso il basso, anch'essa con uno degli oggetti biancastri intenti a muoversi nel suo cavo orale, mentre un suo simile la penetrava con movimenti lenti e regolari. Appena al di sopra del sesso della ragazza asiatica si trovava la testa del medico di bordo, chiaramente intento a stimolare il clitoride dell'amica con la lingua, reggendosi ai fianchi di lei con le mani, mentre l'ennesimo tralcio provvisto di estremità fallica si muoveva dentro il corpo della donna dai capelli rossi, causando un'oscillazione del suo intero corpo, e in particolar modo dei suoi seni.

Ad una tale visione, tranquillizzata dall'aver constatato la - relativa - sicurezza delle sue amiche ed eccitata dalle immagini a cui aveva appena assistito, Tasha Yar portò nuovamente la testa nella posizione precedente, con il viso rivolto al cielo, chiudendo gli occhi per potersi meglio concentrare sui movimenti delle propaggini vegetali all'esterno e all'interno del suo corpo, godendo di tali sensazioni ed ansimando sempre più in fretta.

-o-

Deana Troi non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi trovare un giorno in una situazione simile. Anche se - pensò la ragazza - una delle sue prime fantasie erotiche si avvicinava non poco a ciò che stava ora effettivamente sperimentando. Quando la betazoide, ancora adolescente, si trovava sul suo pianeta natale aveva fatto più volte, assieme a sua madre, dei tranquilli e rilassanti Pic-Nic all'interno degli immensi giardini di Betazed. Ovviamente entrambe senza vestiti. La natura telepatica degli abitanti del pianeta aveva fatto si che la cultura sviluppata da quel popolo non comprendesse alcuna forma di privacy, concetto difficile da capire per chi non poteva avere segreti con i propri interlocutori, e tra tali concetti ignoti ai betazoidi vi era anche quello del pudore. Mentre vagava nuda tra l'erba e le piante dei giardini, alcune delle foglie e degli steli erano arrivati a lambire l'ancora inviolato sesso della ragazzina, trasmettendole brividi di piacere. Tale sensazione era stata successivamente cercata dalla giovane Deanna, dapprima tramite movimenti calcolati, poi muovendo lei stessa i fusti delle piante e infine tramite l'utilizzo delle sue stesse mani.

I bambini betazoidi venivano a conoscenza dell'universo della sessualità molto presto, anche se l'interesse per tali pratiche compariva solo ad un'età più avanzata, e successivamente cresceva con l'aumentare degli anni di vita. Ma Deanna, essendo per metà umana, aveva dimostrato un certo interesse per l'argomento ben prima dei suoi coetanei, cominciando anche ad immaginarsi cosa si potesse provare durante tali esperienze, o a domandarsi se fossero davvero più piacevoli di ciò che lei aveva sperimentato con l'aiuto delle foglie delle piante dei giardini. Tra tali fantasie vi era, per l'appunto, quella di una pianta a forma di membro maschile, che la ragazza immaginava di introdurre dentro di se, scoprendo così cosa provassero effettivamente gli adulti durante gli atti che, nonostante non vi avesse mai assistito, sapeva compissero. Ma tra le innumerevoli specie di fiori e arbusti presenti nei giardini, Deanna non aveva mai trovato qualcosa anche solo vagamente simile alle sue fantasie.

In quegli stessi giardini, comunque, qualche anno dopo Deanna aveva avuto la sua prima vera esperienza sessuale: era avvenuto quando aveva scoperto sua madre, Lwaxana Troi, all'interno di un boschetto intenta ad armeggiare con il sesso bluastro del suo servitore, il signor Hohm, accogliendolo poi nella sua bocca. Deanna era rimasta dietro ad un cespuglio a spiare la scena, cercando di nascondere alla genitrice la sua presenza mentale, osservandola sdraiarsi sul prato ed eseguire un gesto verso l'alto umanoide muto, che si era inginocchiato davanti a lei e, lentamente, aveva inserito il suo membro nel fiore della betazoide completa. Mentre il corpo dell'uomo bluastro si muoveva ritmicamente sopra quello della donna, Lwaxana aveva cominciato ad emettere suoni mai uditi prima dalla ragazza nascosta, suoni che, uniti alle piacevoli sensazioni che la giovane percepiva in sua madre, l'avevano fatta bagnare ed eccitare. Tali emozioni, però, avevano finito col rivelare la presenza della giovane alla genitrice, che con un gesto aveva interrotto i 'servigi' dell'alieno e si era voltata verso di lei, chiamandola mentalmente. Vedendosi scoperta, Deanna era uscita dal suo nascondiglio e si era avvicinata alla madre, che aveva precedentemente allontanato il suo servitore, e aveva confessato alla donna le sue curiosità e i suoi desideri. Lwaxana aveva reagito alle parole della figlia con un sorriso, richiamando subito dopo l'amante occasionale e facendolo sdraiare supino, per poi accompagnare la ragazza proprio sopra il pube dell'uomo, comunicandole telepaticamente quali gesti compiere. Con una leggera apprensione, Deanna si era calata sopra il membro eretto del signor Hohm, trattenuto nel frattempo in posizione verticale dalla mano della madre e, a poco a poco, l'aveva fatto penetrare dentro di lei, perdendo così la sua verginità. Quella sua prima esperienza erotica con un vero attributo maschile, che si era conclusa con il suo primo orgasmo ed accogliendo per la prima volta nel suo corpo del liquido seminale, avevano fatto si che gli interessi della ragazza si spostassero dalle piante ai suoi coetanei di sesso opposto, così che la fantasia giovanile della betazoide si era perduta nei meandri della sua memoria.

Ora però quella fantasia era tornata con prepotenza alla mente del Consigliere Troi, che osservava con sempre meno timore e con sempre maggiore eccitazione le escrescenze biancastre che si stavano muovendo verso di lei. Quando i tralci che le afferravano ancora le gambe l'avevano costretta a ripiegarle verso l'addome, Deanna non si era opposta a tale movimento, comprendendo quale fosse il suo fine e senza che ciò la preoccupasse: non riusciva ancora a percepire alcuna forma di intelligenza o di emozione nell'ambiente circostante, se non la giustificata paura degli altri membri femminili della sua specie, ma qualcosa dentro la betazoide le diceva che lei e le altre ragazze non correvano alcun pericolo. A parte quello di vedere la propria intimità violata da una pianta, ovviamente.

Quando la prima propaggine falliforme raggiunse il suo sesso e penetrò dentro di lei, il consigliere Troi provò fin da subito piacere, sensazione che le fece reclinare la testa all'indietro e chiudere gli occhi. I movimenti ritmici e costanti del tralcio vegetale muovevano l'oggetto bianco posto alla sua sommità dentro e fuori il corpo della femmina umanoide, provocandole ondate di piacere ad ogni spinta, accompagnate da ansimi e mugolii emessi dalle labbra della giovane. Poco più tardi la ragazza dai capelli neri e mossi avvertì una nuova sensazione tattile proprio sulle sue labbra, facendole aprire istintivamente gli occhi e permettendole così di accorgersi del secondo oggetto fallico di fronte a lei, intento a spingere delicatamente sul suo viso, come a chiedere il permesso di entrare. Tale permesso non tardò ad arrivare: Deanna aprì la bocca e lasciò che la strana forma di vita penetrasse anche quell'orifizio, arrivandole quasi in gola, per poi cominciare a muoversi in modo simile all'altra escrescenza presente nel corpo della betazoide. Questa fu costretta per forza di cose ad utilizzare il naso per respirare, mentre i mugolii che continuava ad emettere venivano soffocati dal membro vegetale nella sua bocca, dal sapore quasi nullo ma dalla consistenza turgida ed eccitante.

A Deanna sembrava veramente di stare praticando una fellatio ad un maschio umanoide - cosa che aveva fatto in svariate occasioni - e tale impressione indusse la mezza-betazoide a cominciare a muovere la lingua come per dare maggiore piacere al suo ipotetico partner, anche se in realtà il consigliere Troi non era neppure certa che quella creatura stesse effettivamente sperimentando qualche sensazione, penetrandola. In compenso Deanna stava provando sensazioni che non aveva mai neanche lontanamente sperimentato: essere completamente nuda, su di un mondo alieno, alla mercé di una strana - ma ben fornita - forma di vita vegetale la eccitava immensamente, sensazione amplificata dalla soddisfazione di aver finalmente realizzato - anche se in modo leggermente diverso da quanto da lei immaginato - una delle sue prime fantasie erotiche. Quando la ragazza empatica sentì scemare gradualmente l'ansia e la paura delle sue compagne, emozioni sostituite di li a poco dall'eccitazione e dal piacere, si lasciò completamente andare, concentrandosi unicamente sulle sensazioni che le sconosciute - ma assai gradite - propaggini bianche dentro di lei le stavano provocando.

-o-

Il terrore che aveva provato Keiko quando i tralci vegetali l'avevano afferrata e sollevata in aria l'aveva fatta quasi svenire. Ma ora la ragazza era più che lieta che questo non fosse accaduto. Essere immobilizzata a mezz'aria, ad osservare impotente le sue amiche mentre venivano sottoposte allo stesso trattamento, per poi assistere con la coda dell'occhio alla comparsa dal terreno di nuovi tralci muniti sulla punta di funghi fallici l'aveva spaventata a morte. All'inizio. La visione di quegli strani oggetti bianchi potenzialmente ostili aveva gettato nel panico la giovane asiatica, ma, in seguito, una volta che il possibile scopo della comparsa di tali formazioni vegetali si era presentato alla sua mente, la paura della ragazza era cominciata a diminuire, così come il suo agitarsi.

Keiko proveniva dal Giappone, il paese terrestre dove tali situazioni erano state immaginate dai suoi abitanti già secoli prima, immortalate in opere pornografiche commerciali e, precedentemente, persino artistiche. Proprio per questo motivo la giovane orientale aveva già avuto modo di assistere ad una di queste opere rappresentanti tali situazioni immaginarie, e la sua visione, all'epoca, nonostante le ragazze coinvolte in quelle scene fossero poco consenzienti, l'aveva fatta eccitare. Esattamente come stava accadendo ora.

Keiko era ormai consapevole di ciò che le sarebbe accaduto di li a poco, e tale pensiero non suscitava in lei nessuna emozione negativa, anzi, non vedeva l'ora che avvenisse. La paura che la ragazza aveva provato fino a poco prima era sparita, sostituita da un senso di eccitazione e di divertimento: essere diventata una delle protagoniste dei filmati visionati durante la giovinezza era una sorpresa inaspettata e, per Keiko, gradita. La giovane avrebbe voluto continuare ad agitarsi e ad urlare in tono - ora - falsamente spaventato, così da calarsi meglio nella parte della ragazza costretta ad accoppiarsi con strane creature contro la sua volontà, ma tale comportamento avrebbe solo fatto preoccupare le altre donne immobilizzate accanto a lei, e quindi, con un leggero dispiacere, la ragazza decise di accontentarsi del livello di realismo della scena, già di per sé estremamente alto.

Nel pensare alle sue compagne di equipaggio, di missione e di attività intime, Keiko spostò lo sguardo alla ricerca delle altre donne, trovandole già intente a godersi le sue fantasie erotiche giovanili: Tasha era stata afferrata ai seni da due tralci privi di escrescenza terminale, mentre una queste ultime si trovava già all'interno del corpo della bionda, ora inarcata all'indietro, e si muoveva ritmicamente avanti ed indietro. Gli stessi movimenti, da parte di un'altra propaggine vegetale, stavano avvenendo all'altezza del sesso del Consigliere Troi, che oltre a ciò stava accogliendo, in quel preciso istante, l'ennesimo oggetto bianco nella sua bocca, apparentemente beandosi di quell'intrusione. Una volta verificata la situazione delle prime due persone che si erano tolte gli indumenti durante la missione, l'attenzione di Keiko si spostò sulla donna dai capelli rossi sollevata a mezz'aria davanti a lei, il suo viso posto alla stessa altezza del sesso dell'orientale, i suoi occhi azzurri che la fissavano con un'espressione ancora leggermente spaventata e confusa. Un secondo più tardi, la giovane asiatica notò che una delle propaggini vegetali spuntate dal terreno sotto di loro si stava muovendo verso la zona inguinale della dottoressa, apparentemente inconsapevole dell'imminente suo primo contatto con la strana forma di vita. Keiko avrebbe informato l'amica della situazione, se un'altra di quelle escrescenze non fosse comparsa esattamente tra le sue gambe, nascosta finora alla vista dell'orientale dal suo stesso corpo, indirizzando subito dopo la propria punta verso il fiore della ragazza, penetrandola immediatamente.

Keiko non era preparata a quell'intrusione, per di più assai poco delicata, e ciò le fece reclinare di scatto la testa all'indietro, emettendo un leggero urlo di dolore, che fu subito seguito, però, da urletti di natura completamente diversa: la ragazza asiatica aveva deciso di lasciarsi andare alle attenzioni che i tralci vegetali le stavano dedicando, e tale mancanza di resistenza le permise di rilassare tutti i muscoli del corpo, compresi quelli interni, permettendole così di sperimentare tutto il piacere che la propaggine vegetale dentro di lei aveva da offrirle. La giovane non si scompose nemmeno quando vide un'altra di quelle escrescenze avvicinarsi al suo viso e, subito dopo, nonostante il disorientamento provocato dal dover osservare tali movimenti sottosopra, aprì la bocca, permettendo anche alla seconda escrescenza di penetrare dentro di lei. Gli stimoli congiunti dei due tralci muniti di appendice fallica, uniti alla sensazione dell'aria fresca della radura ombrosa sulla sua pelle, portarono in poco tempo Keiko al limite dell'estasi, facendola sentire felice di tale piacevole - anche se inconsueto - rapporto sessuale.

Poco dopo la giovane asiatica percepì un'altra sensazione tattile sul suo corpo, nei pressi del suo fiore, che aumentò ulteriormente il piacere che provava. Sollevata la testa e aperti gli occhi quel poco che bastava per verificare la provenienza di tale contatto, Keiko vide la massa rossa dei capelli della dottoressa Crusher posizionata all'altezza del suo pube, e dalle sensazioni provate capì quali attenzioni supplementari l'amica le stava regalando, cosa che rese la giovane ancora più felice di quanto già non fosse. Non appena le mani dell'ufficiale medico - stranamente libere - si appoggiarono sul corpo della ragazza asiatica, accarezzandole sensualmente i fianchi, quest'ultima tornò a rilassarsi, godendosi la sinfonia dei vari tipi di piacere che stava provando. Poco più tardi, la somma di tali piaceri si impossessò di Keiko, portandola finalmente all'orgasmo, che fu accompagnato da leggeri sussulti del corpo della giovane, oltre che da un urlo soffocato dall'escrescenza nella bocca della ragazza.

-o-

Beverley inizialmente si era molto spaventata da quell'attacco inaspettato e inconsueto. Quando aveva visto Keiko cominciare ad agitarsi non aveva compreso subito quale fosse il motivo di tale comportamento, ma quando uno di quei tralci le aveva afferrato un polso aveva cominciato a capire quale fosse il problema in cui la giovane asiatica - e anche lei - si erano imbattute. In poco tempo, nonostante i suoi tentativi di liberarsi, la dottoressa Crusher era stata sollevata da terra dall'azione congiunta di quei tralci vegetali semoventi, a poca distanza dalla ragazza orientale, e aveva assistito alla comparsa dal terreno di altri tralci - stavolta muniti di appendici assai particolari - più con sorpresa e curiosità che non paura, come se ciò che vedeva non stesse accadendo realmente a lei.

La donna umana, in quel momento, non sapeva più che cosa dire, fare, o addirittura provare: avrebbe dovuto essere spaventata? Avrebbe dovuto cercare di fuggire? In fondo, era abbastanza chiaro quello che sarebbe successo di li a poco - la forma di quelle escrescenze vegetali non lasciava adito a dubbi - ma, per qualche ragione, Beverley non riusciva a farsi dispiacere la cosa. Il desidero di piacere della femmina umanoide - lo stesso che l'aveva invogliata ad iniziare un nuovo rapporto saffico con la giovane asiatica, poco prima - era evidentemente più forte della paura per quello che stava accadendo… anzi, era probabile che tale istinto fosse stato ulteriormente rafforzato dalla visione di quei tralci falliformi.

All'improvviso Beverley sollevò lo sguardo, quasi in automatico, per andarlo a posare sul volto della botanica della spedizione: Keiko era immobilizzata a mezz'aria, proprio come lei, e nei suoi occhi era visibile la paura che la giovane provava ma, al contempo, vi si poteva scorgere un senso di attesa, di smania, come se la ragazza asiatica non vedesse l'ora di scoprire cosa sarebbe successo da li in avanti.

Beverley, invece, sapeva esattamente quello che stava per accadere: il tralcio munito di propaggine fallica che si stava lentamente sollevando dal suolo, esattamente all'altezza del sesso della giovane orientale, non poteva avere che un solo obbiettivo. La donna dai capelli rossi avrebbe voluto avvisare Keiko dell'imminente violazione della sua intimità, ma una strana sensazione all'altezza del suo sesso la distolse dai suoi propositi, lasciandola basita per un istante. Quando la dottoressa Crusher comprese quello che le stava per succedere, era ormai troppo tardi: Beverley sentì l'escrescenza vegetale penetrare dentro di lei - con ben poca delicatezza, per di più - e tale improvvisa intrusione le vece emettere un grido soffocato, seguito poco più tardi da altri suoni inarticolati, ciascuno dei quali dovuto ai movimenti che l'appendice fallica aveva cominciato ad eseguire all'interno del suo corpo.

Beverley Crusher, imprigionata da una strana forma di vita vegetale su di un pianeta alieno e costretta ad iniziare con la stessa una sorta di rapporto sessuale, era in estasi. Le sensazioni che la propaggine vegetale dentro di lei le trasmettevano erano incredibilmente piacevoli, e alla donna umana non pareva vero che una simile situazione stesse realmente accadendo: il medico di bordo della nave Enterprise non avrebbe mai immaginato che prendere parte, insieme alle sue compagne, a quella ricognizione scientifica avrebbe avuto un esito tanto surreale quanto piacevole.

A quel pensiero Beverley voltò la testa un direzione della riva del lago, dove sapeva si trovavano le altre due donne della spedizione: nel vederle imprigionate a loro volta dai tralci vegetali, nonché intente nelle stesse attività che vedevano impegnate lei e Keiko - ed evidentemente felici di tali attenzioni -, la donna umana non poté evitare di sorridere, spostando poi nuovamente lo sguardo sul corpo della giovane botanica, divenuto ora oggetto di 'studio' da parte di ben due propaggini vegetali.

A quella vista, la dottoressa Crusher sentì nascere in lei il desiderio di prendere parte al piacere della giovane asiatica, di accarezzarla, di poterle donare sensazioni ancora più forti ed estreme, e in quel preciso istante il sistema di tralci che sorreggevano il corpo nudo della donna dai capelli rossi si spostò in avanti, avvicinandola lentamente alla giovane orientale e, nel contempo, le spire vegetali che le bloccavano i polsi si sciolsero, lasciando così libere le braccia dell'umana.

Beverley, per un istante, si chiese quale fosse il motivo di quell'improvviso cambio di comportamento della pianta, ma subito dopo tale interrogativo le scivolò via dalla mente: la testa della donna dai capelli rossi si trovava ormai all'altezza del fiore di Keiko - ancora riempito da un'altra di quelle appendici falliformi - lasciandole così osservare con minuzia di particolari i movimenti che l'escrescenza vegetale stava compiendo all'interno del corpo della giovane, ciascuno dei quali era accompagnato da un gemito soffocato emesso dalla stessa Keiko, ancora impegnata ad accogliere la seconda escrescenza nel suo cavo orale. In quel momento la mente di Beverley si svuotò e la donna portò come in trance le mani sui fianchi della ragazza asiatica, iniziando nel contempo a stimolare il suo fiore - nonché l'appendice intenta a penetrarlo - con la lingua.

Il piacere fisico che la donna terrestre stava provando - dovuto alla protuberanza biancastra ancora dentro di lei - si sommò presto a quello emotivo quando il giovane corpo di Keiko cominciò a sussultare e a contorcersi, chiaro segno dall'orgasmo raggiunto dalla ragazza, orgasmo provocato - pensò con un moto di orgoglio il medico della flotta - anche dalle sue attenzioni. La stessa Beverley stava cominciando a percepire l'arrivo del culmine del piacere, e si stava già preparando ad essene avvolta quando, all'improvviso, i movimenti del tralcio vegetale intento a penetrarla si interruppero di colpo, lasciando l'umana perplessa e- in parte - un po' delusa.

Pochi istanti più tardi, l'intero complesso dei tralci che sorreggevano lei e Keiko iniziò ad abbassarsi, riavvicinando le due donne al manto erboso del prato, fino a far posare delicatamente i loro corpi a terra. Mentre i viticci si scioglievano dai loro arti e le propaggini falliche abbandonavano i loro corpi (Beverley provò un nuovo moto di delusione, in quel momento) lo sguardo del medico terrestre si spostò sulle due restanti donne dell'equipaggio, constatando che anche loro stavano venendo liberate. Ma per quale motivo, poi?

-o-

Deanna Troi, vedendo le propaggini vegetali allontanarsi dal suo corpo, provò un istintivo moto di delusione: per quanto la comparsa di tali escrescenze fosse stata improvvisa e le loro azioni inizialmente fossero apparse aggressive, il piacere che le avevano procurato successivamente aveva fatto cambiare idea alla donna betazoide, che aveva cominciato a desiderare che un tale 'attacco' durasse il più a lungo possibile. Almeno finché non fosse riuscita a raggiungere il picco del piacere, almeno. Ora, invece, l'assalto dei tralci muniti di foglie - e di escrescenze falliche - sembrava essere terminato: i due oggetti bianchi che fino a poco prima si trovavano negli orifizi di Deanna avevano spesso improvvisamente di muoversi, ritirandosi subito dopo, e al contempo le appendici vegetali che la tenevano sollevata in aria avevano cominciato ad abbassarsi, svolgendosi a poco a poco, lasciando così la donna libera. Ma, allo stesso tempo, insoddisfatta.

L'ufficiale di bordo dell'astronave Enterprise sperava che quel primo contatto con quelle strane forme di vita vegetali potesse riservarle ancora altre piacevoli sensazioni ma, a quanto sembrava, l''analisi' compiuta dai tralci vegetali sui loro corpi sembrava essersi conclusa e la mezza-betazoide stava già cominciando a rassegnarsi a quello stato di cose, quando, con la coda dell'occhio, notò che la superficie dello specchio d'acqua nel quale si era immersa parzialmente pochi minuti prima stava cominciando a ribollire, dapprima leggermente e in un solo punto, poi sempre più violentemente e su di un area molto più vasta. Fu proprio quando i piedi della femmina umanoide toccarono terra che Deanna intravide spuntare, tra le bolle, una struttura grigognola, grande quanto un pallone da calcio e, a quella vista, capì che la faccenda non era ancora finita.

_To be continued..._


End file.
